Kingdom Hearts III: Online HD, Volume II
by Epic Networks
Summary: The 2nd volume to the "KH3 Online HD" saga, involves the quest of 13 ordinary KH fans who must fight evil as their Keybearers to save their real world and the KH world. Rian and co. visits la Cite des Cloches and gets involved in a dark criminal pursuit.
1. KHIII Online HD: Cast of Characters

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors. More information about them are found in the "Original Characters' Intro" chapter.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Online HD::**

_**Volume II**_

**_-_**_KH3 Online HD: Cast of Characters**-**_

* * *

_In the heart of Midlight City, the lives of talented video gamers have been changed forever ever since the release of an ever-popular video game title __Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_. The game got gamers all across the country into a massive multiplayer online action never imagined_. _But the action soon turned real for unexpected friends, enemies, and many more...

_From saving troubled hearts, to retrieving precious ones, the quest for the fate of the world now rest upon the hands on thirteen ordinary players chosen as Keyblade heroes._

_ Thus continues the epic adventure of Kingdom Hearts III Online HD._

**xXx**

**The Thirteen Keybearers (Original Characters)::  
**The main characters are young characters living on the prestigious Midlight City recruited from the _KH3 Online HD_ game as Keybearers to protect their homeland and the magical universe of Kingdom Hearts. Next to their names is their attribute.

-**Rian Rivers/Johnny Thunder** _(Thunder/Light)_  
-**Talen Brightfire/Blazen** _(Fire)_  
-**Sierra Stellaserah/Ciel** _(Water)_  
-**Pierre Brock/Stone** _(Earth)_  
-**Taylor Mora/Soledad** _(Fire)_  
-**Violet Kitari/Flora** _(Wind)_  
-**Axel Joedo/Sharx** _(Stealth)_  
-**Matt Salazar/Cross** _(Fire/Wind)_  
-**Kami Tsubasa/Naraku 'Death-Scythe' Shinigami** _(Death)_  
-**Tenshu Tsubasa/Kage 'Ruin' Rei** _(Magic)_  
-**Jean-Michel Elincio/Arctic** _(Ice)_  
-**Denzel/Aegis** _(Elemental)_  
-**Trayne/Tandem** _(Wind/Ice)_

**The Blackheart Dominion (Original Characters)::  
**The main enemies of the game. They are also known as the Thirteen Keybearers with the attribute of Darkness, hence the Keybearers of Darkness, with a sole goal to capture the main characters' Hearts of Pure Bravery and the Princess of Hearts. Next to their names is their attribute.

**-Maurchel, _The Superior _**(Dark)  
**-Samshall, _The Punisher_** (Thunder)  
**-Firias, _The Anger_** (Fire)  
**-Denzol, _The Demeanor _**(Earth)  
**-_Sage, The Calm_** (Water)  
**-Percicle, _The Champion_**(Ice)  
**-Phantamis, _The Illusion _**(Wind)  
**-Tidicus, _The Charming _**(Love)  
**-Ivy, _The Poison_ **(Nature)  
**-Aros, _The Mysterious_ **(Twilight)  
**-Alistare, _The Mastermind _**(Death)  
**-Nix** (Fear)

**The Mortal Characters (Original Characters)::  
**Recurring characters who share a mortal relationship with the main characters.

**-Milene Vitali**  
**-The US Secret Service**  
**-Principal Law**  
**-Skyler Vitani**  
**-Trishelle Banks**  
**-Rika Tsubasa**  
**-Noah Tsubasa**  
**-Halee Salazar**  
**-Selena**  
**-Duke Seven**

**Kingdom Hearts Characters::  
**Characters from the Kingdom Hearts series to make their appearances in the fanfic. List subject to change.)

**-Terra  
-Donald Duck  
-Goofy  
-Pluto  
-Snow White  
-Prince  
-The Seven Dwarves  
-The Queen  
-Magic Mirror  
-Chip and Dale  
-King Mickey Mouse  
-Master Yen Sid  
-Belle  
-Beast/Prince Adam  
-Cogsworth  
-Mrs. Potts and Chip  
**_(New)_**-Hercules  
**_(New)_**-Philoctetes  
**_(New)_**-Zack Fair  
******_(New)_**-Hades  
**_(New)_**-Zeus  
**_(New)_**-The Olympian Gods**

* * *

******Next Chapter::** KH3 Online HD - Characters' Information


	2. KHIII Online HD: Characters' Information

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.  
**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors. More information about them are found in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Online HD::**

_**Volume II**_

**_-_**_KH__3 Online HD: Characters__' Information_**_-  
_**

* * *

This is the Original Characters' Profile. Bear in mind that this particular chapter would be updated whenever a new OC is submitted, or any of the OC is modified by their respective authors.

**D-Link Helpers from Beyond::  
**

Summons are now D-Link helpers from beyond! Inspired by KH: Birth by Sleep, the summons submitted before will now be D-Link. Of course, their powers will still be within the stones, but by the time the respective heroes unleash their powers, they'll have an aura on them the shape of their shadows, ready to perform the Finish Move. The D-Link Helpers start by delivering the Bash first, then the Blitz second, then the Combos, and finally the Finish Mode, just like on BBS. Also as a bonus, the heroes will D-Link with their twins!

**Quick note about Summons:** Because Disney now owns many companies like Marvel and Miyazaki, characters from these places cannot be eligible. In another word, your summons, like all good Kingdom Hearts games, must be an _original_ Disney character. Just want to clear this up.

**N****o longer accepting OCs.**

The OC submission has officially closed. Those who wanna submit, I'm sorry to say that you're too late. However look for some new fanfic projects in the future, where I may accept some new OCs.

**_..._**

Here's the cast of OCs so far...

**_..._**

* * *

**::ORIGINAL CHARACTERS::**

**_:::The Thirteen Keybearers:::_**

Thirteen teenagers from the real world, have been called together to join force into the _Kingdom Hearts universe, _through the MMORPG game _Kingdom Hearts III Online HD, _on a mission that could change the fate of the KH Worlds and their own. Can they live up to the real challenge of fighting with their lives against the ruthless ancient Keyblade-wielding Blackhearts Dominion, the same way they did inside the ever-popular game? Only time will tell.

On one additional note, the Keybearers' fighting style will be kinda similar to _KH:_ _Birth by Sleep's_ gameplay.

**_::Keybearer I :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_**

**_Rian Rivers/Johnny "Thunder" Keyblade_**

Good guys call him Thunder. Bad guys call him Johnny. But no one knows a true KH player like Johnny Thunder's alter-ego Rian Rivers. Rian Rivers is a laid-back, free-spirited, yet gullible tall young man who doesn't think before he acts. He is also the comic relief of the people around him and tends to have people not taking him seriously. As Johnny Thunder, he is more introverted but still maintains the free-spirited persona of Rian; in other words, he has a bad-boy personality, and always finds success in wooing the ladies.

As Rian, his hair is a buzzcut blond, and he wears a white shirt with red colons and pockets, a beige hooded shirt with black zigzag pattern on its shoulders, a silver Chasers' necklace, baggy pants to match the hooded shirt and black Velcro shoes.

As Johnny Thunder, his hair is brown and spiky like Sora. He wears a silver tricked-out shirt with a large diamond-made spiky shoulderpad that reached down to his elbow from his left shoulder; silver baggy shorts, and silver shoes similar to Final Form Sora's. He also dons a cape that looked worn out. On occasion, he wears stylish sunglasses with dark-red lenses, giving him the sense of coolness.

Thunder is well-balanced when he fights. He can fight comfortably both in midair and on ground.

Another feature coming from Rian's not-thinking-before-acting's attitude is the fact that he always does things by accident, ie. summoning his Keyblade by accident or casting random spells without warning. He's not only a danger to his pals, but he's like some random time bomb to his enemies. We don't know what he's gonna do next.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Cards)

**Shoot **– Thunder can use his Keyblade as a gun, shooting his target. A basic attack from a distance apart from Keyblade-swinging.**  
Thunder **- Thunder casts a regular Thunder Spell from his Keyblade. **  
Thundara – **Thunder casts twice the power of a Thunder Spell from his Keyblade.  
**Thundaga – **Thunder casts thrice the power of a Thunder Spell from his Keyblade.  
**Stop – **Thunder can casts a Stop Spell from his Keyblade.  
**Stun Edge** – Thunder leaps and swing his Keyblade at his enemies in a hurtful strike.  
**Thunder Surge** – Thunder charges at his enemies, completely surrounded in lightning strikes.  
**Binding Strike –** Thunder swings his Keyblade horizontally, binding his enemies into a frozen state.**  
****Starstruck – **Similar to Terra's Zantetsuken ability, Thunder raises his Keyblade, makes a stance, and rips at the enemy in a flash. Causes Confusion.**  
Skid** - Thunder, like Wisdom Form Sora, can skid around. Can avoid attack easily (similar to Reaction ability's Reversal)  
**Reflect **– Thunder can reflects any attacks.  
**Blast**- Thunder does a Palm Thrust unleashing a blue blast from it. Works only when he uses his Reflect attack. Anyone in contact would be propelled to the ground with lots of damage.

**::STYLE MODES::  
_Thunder Jet _**– Thunder's unique Style Mode. He transforms his Keyblade into a Motorbike and while riding it unleashes powerful sparks of electro-shocking Thunder blasts. Similar to FFXIII's Snow's Shiva Driving Mode (Skid ability required)**_  
Thunder Bolt _**- Johnny is known as Thunder because of his high-skill of Thunder based attacks. He uses regular attacks while using Thunder Magic at the same time, like Terra. (Thunder ability required)  
**_Blade Charge _**– Thunder transforms his Keyblade into a massive blade emitted with a blinding light. One of the ultimate Style Mode attack available to all Keybearers. While attacking, he delivers devastating Thunder attacks. (Starstruck + Thundara required)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Lightning Ray **- Johnny strikes all of his targeted enemies at fast lightning speed.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Brave Beam: **Johnny separates his Keyblade into two and uses them to shoot his enemies mercilessly. He then combines them again into one Keyblade which then transforms into a massive cannon which shot out a golden-colored beam, eradicating his enemies.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)  
-**Thunderlight: **Summons **Thunder (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Fantasmic Charm: **Summons **Magic** **Mickey** **Mouse** from _Disney's Fantasia_.

**_::Keybearer II :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Talen Brightfire/Blazen  
_**_Created by=Mace the Manakete_

-A cocky hotheaded heartthrob whose KH character is a Fire-based Keyblade Master known as Blazen. He's African-American. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark-red graffiti shirt, white jeans and red sneakers. He sometimes wears stylish sunglasses, but when he's not, has revealing sneaky eyes. On occasion, he wears his NY hip-hop cap

As Blazen, his hair looks buzzcut, wears floating visors (similar to Johnny's sunglasses on occasion), also a blue shirt underneath an orange gold pulled back long-sleeved vest, gold baggie short, black boots and tricked-out gauntlets. Similar to Master Form Sora but costume is orange gold.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Fire  
Fira  
Brave Heat** - Same effect as First Aid. Heals a small amount of HP.

**::STYLE MODES::  
_Fire Blazer Mode_** - Attack based on Fire Element. (Fire required)  
**_Sun Flier Mode _**- Similar to Thunder, Blazen transforms his Keyblade into a flying airship, and goes places with it. Attacks with lasers but can't attack with Keyblade. (Fira required)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Supernova **- Blazen covered in flames, flies in the air before targeting his enemies, then shoots out multiple of flames at targeted enemies.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Eruption: **Blazen enflames his body again, does his supernova attack first, before diving himself to the ground, causing the ground to overheat before shooting out a lava wave, nailing enemies.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH Character and a Disney character)  
-**Blazelight: **Summons **Blazen (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Hot Charm: **Summons **Mushu **from _Disney's Mulan_.

**_::Keybearer III :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Sierra Stellaserah/Ciel  
_**_Created by=Mace the Manakete_

-The girlfriend of Pierre who is sometimes sweet, sometimes snobbish. She and Pierre are a team. Her KH character Ciel is a water/wind type Keybearer. She loves Pierre so much, she's willing to take sacrifices for him. She has large perky eyes, and she's blonde with highlights. White shirt, mini shorts, and boots matching the color of her shirt. Mostly has a snow white sweater attached around her neck, to make it look like a cape.

Her KH character Ciel wears an ivory armor with blue highlights on it, a translucent cape, skinny pants and boots of the same color. Sierra is Caucasian.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Water - **she shoots water from her Keyblade.  
**Waterbug -** an ability that enables her to walk on water.  
**Reflect -** Sea can reflect any attacks.  
**Cura **- An ability that heals a person greatly.

**::STYLE MODES::  
_Water Drop Mode _**- Attack based on Water Element. She can usually cause wave crash. (Water required)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Chilly Stab **- Targets enemies first before summoning an harp shaped from water and uses it as an bow with lots of ice picks as arrows. Shoots enemies on contact.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Blizzard: **Shoots up a freezing icestorm at enemies. May freeze.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH Character and a Disney character)  
-**Aqualight: **Summons **Ciel (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Popstar Charm: **Summons** Hannah Montana **from _Hannah Montana_.

**_::Keybearer IV :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Pierre Brock/ Stone  
_**_Created by=Mace the Manakete_

-The boyfriend of Sierra. He and Sierra are a team. His KH character Stone is a Rock/Earth type Keyblade Master. Cool calm and collected. He loves Sierra so much, he's willing to take sacrifices for her. He wears a casual sea-green T-shirt, jeans, and matching shoes. Green eyes and sandy blond hair with sideburns. He's Caucasian.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Quake **- Stone does this spell by jumping high in the air with his Keyblade and descends hard to the ground, causing a tremor that smashes a range of enemies. (Mastered)  
**Magnet** - Attracts enemies by casting a strange orb.  
**Reflect **- Stone can reflects any attacks.  
**Zero Gravira **- Makes enemies float helplessly in the air. Like Ven's attack.

**::STYLE MODES::_  
Tremor Mode_**- Attack based on Rock Element. When walking or running, causes earth shakes that immobilizes enemies. (Quake required)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Sandstorm **- Causes a sandstorm that temporarily blind enemies.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Rock Breaker Mode **- Unleashed powerful rock attacks from under the ground.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Rocklight: **Summons **Stone (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Gourmet Charm: **Summons **Remi **from _Ratatouille_.

**_::Keybearer V :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Taylor Mora/Soledad  
_**_Created by=Maiden Masquerade_

-Taylor is a clever flirt whose KH character is a Fire-based Keybearer known as Soledad. She's caucasian. She has black hair which is always tied in a low ponytail and ice-blue eyes. She wears a white sweatshirt that says 'live for rock' navy jeans, red converses and gloves that are black and white.

Taylor has a fear of oceans as she had a traumatic incident in almost drowning in the ocean when she was little. And so as Soledad she is affected by this in a way that when she's battling any water-based enemy, she takes more damage than an average battle between the Keybearer and the enemies. So like Water is Fire's weakest link, so is Taylor/Soledad's.

As Soledad, she wears a red and black shirt, a black sweatshirt, jeans and black sneakers. Soledad uses Taylor's flirting personality it as an advantage to snatch anything useful, she's quick to solve riddles and puzzles. Sole's is a semi-social person and doesn't trust people easily.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Fire  
Reflect **- able to reflect an enemy's attack  
**Strong Blaze **- heals variously from a small to a medium amount of HP

**::STYLE MODES::  
_Blaze Flame Mode _**- Attack based on Fire Element, like Terra

**::FOCUS MODE::  
SunRise **- Soledad flies in the air with her Keyblade on fire and targets multiple enemies, she then sends a wave of fire towards them.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Hurricane **- Soledad surrounds her enemies with fire and then cause it to rise and engulf the enemy.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Emberlight: **Summons **Soledad (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Lion's Charm: **Summons **Nala **from _Disney's The Lion King_.

**_::Keybearer VI :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Violet Kitari/Flora  
**_Created by=Rhodes's_

-Violet is a down-to-earth gal with a strong independent personality. Her KH character is a Nature-based Keyblade Master called Flora and she's Asian. She wears a violet school girl uniform with a skirt that reaches near her knees. Her hair is violet.

As Flora, she wears a violet-colored samurai dress with extremely long sleeved white top pulled back to her wrists, and wooden shoes. Her hair color is Keyblade has a similar shape than Ven's Keyblade, except its blade is longer and more trenchant, it looks like a Katana.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Aero  
Sleep **- able to put an enemy to sleep  
**Poison** - leeches enemies' HP by casting a strange pore on them.  
**Oil **- uses Keyblade as a pen to draw oil everywhere on the ground. Whoever gets opposed to that and fire could be inflicted massive damages. Sometimes attack to cover enemies in oil.  
**Keyhole Warp **– Uses Keyblade Portal to move from one place to another in the same environment. Kinda like Teleport.

**::STYLE MODES::  
_Dancing Breeze Mode _**- Similar to Ven's Speed Rave, Attack based on Wind Element.

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Flashin Dash**- Similar to Ven' Focus Mode.

**::FINISH MODE::  
High Tornade **- Flora points her Keyblade to the sky causing the clouds to split to reveal a heart-shaped moon. The moon then unleashed a tornado of pink petals. This may sound like a stupid Finish Mode attack but get this: the tornado causes enemies to vanish in dusts.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Lushlight: **Summons **Flora (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Secret Charm: **Summons **Kim Possible **from _Disney's Kim Possible_.

**_::Keybearer VII :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Axel Joedo/Sharx**  
_Created by=Vastler75_

Axel is a 17-year old carefree guy, also a joker, but kind-hearted, he will reference other games when he talk & his fast at putting 2 and 2 together. He is VERY optimistic, rarely frown, and he really hates people who thinks they're better than anyone. He often breaks the fourth wall unlike the other Keybearers. He wears a black T-shirt with the logo of Dissidia Final Fantasy, dark blue long Cargo pants, and Nike Shoes. Axel used to be a delinquent 15-year old who liked to fight... but he then stop after losing to someone who fight to protect instead of fighting to hurt, which he now follows. He also trains in Wrestling at the Local Gym so he can improve his fighting skill.

His KH character wears the same thing, except he wears a Dark blue Org XI Robe underneath, a black T-shirt which doesn't have the Dissidia logo, dark blue long Cargo pants, and Nike Shoes.

The Org XI robe was actually earned in the game upon achieving a legendary status. This one-of-a-kind special item was earned after he single-handedly beat a seemingly-unbeatable special event monster no one in that world was able to beat for they feared it. The monster he defeated is soon to be revealed.

Whenever Axel transforms to Sharx he'll always says "HENSHIN!" & if anybody ask he'll reply that he is a fan of the Kamen Rider series especially Kuuga, Decade, & Black.  
he also has a Catch Phrase which is "[Insert name of Anime/V-game series here] Rulez!"(yes with a Z) every time he beats a powerful enemy.

When confronting a boss in a 1-on-1 boss fight, Sharx's gauntlet gets programmed to play FFX's Otherworld during the battle, and Dissidia's Victory Fanfare - Chaos's Version - when he wins the battle.

Sharx is an All-out attack character with, & Ultra-high Durability.

**::ABILITIES::** (appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Regen -** that heal 15% HP/sec (30% if max level & will become Passive)  
**Super Armor -** will never flinch if attack (if max level will become Passive)  
**Chain Lightning  
Never Give up - **Retain 1 HP after suffering a Critical or a one-hit-KO attack (if max level will become Passive)  
**Gunshot -** he shoots 8x with his Dessert Eagle

**::STYLE MODES::  
Stealth Mode **- he becomes Invisible and can attack enemy without revealing himself (Super Armor required)  
**Copter Mode **- his keyblade transform into an attack-helicopter, can attack with it's Gatling Gun & can barrage Missiles (Gunshot required)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Gun time** - he switch his Keyblade with a Dessert Eagle & a .44 Magnum with Bottomless Magazines, His shot will never miss

**::FINISH MODE::  
Shadow of Dusk -** his Keyblade will give a grayish aura. in this mode he will be under the Hastega spell, all of his attack will always be critical & have high changes of a one-hit-KO attack

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Rushlight: **Summons **Sharx (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Stone-Wing Charm: **Summons **Goliath** from _Disney's Gargoyles_.

**_::Keybearer VIII :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Matt Salazar/Cross  
**_Created by=Maiden Masquerade_

-Matt is Taylor's awesome boyfriend whose KH character is a Fire/Wind-based Keybearer called Cross. He's caucasian. He has dark brown hair (which is like Riku's Hair length in KH2) and emerald eyes. He wears a black shirt and navy pants which are long and baggy. He also has a wristband that says 'Kuran' on it, and has several piercings on his right ear. He does what he thinks is better for the others and Taylor. Over-protective at some cases.

As Cross, He has a long sleeved white/black shirt and black pants. Cross has a black sweatshirt that says 'Nine Orchids' on the back of it. (english translation of Kuran)Thinks about others before self and usually partners up with Taylor/Soledad.

Matt/Cross used to be neutral and did random assignments for the Blackheart before realizing their motives. He also met Aros before he went onto the side that Taylor was on. He hides this from the others because he's afraid of their reaction and doesn't want to remember what he did.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Fire**  
**Reflect **- able to reflect an enemy's attack  
**Gust**- his keyblade send a small burst of air which sends the enemy flying  
**Strong Blaze **- heals variously from a small to a medium amount of HP

**::STYLE MODES::**  
**Tornado Fury**- Attack based on Wind Element.  
**Motor Mode - **His Keyblade can transform into a motorcycle. Unlike Rian's Motor Mode, he's able to take another person with him, and uses the Keyblade with one hand in the process. How he managed to find a way to drive and battle, we'll never know.

**::FOCUS MODE::**  
**Phoenix's Breeze**- Matt creates a Phoenix out of fire and uses a gust spell to send it flying, burning enemies both in the sky and land.

**::FINISH MODE::**  
**Whirlwind **- Uses wind to lift the enemy into the air and shoot several flames at them. The air causes the fire to grow bigger and burn the enemy.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Arclight: **Summons **Cross (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Dark Roar Charm: **Summons **Kovuu **from _Disney's The Lion King_.

**_::Keybearer IX :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Kami Tsubasa/ Naraku "Death Scythe" Shinigami**  
_Created by=Echo the Ethereal Master_

In reality, Kami was a shy, lonely girl that had a hard time to make friends. In the videogame, Death Scythe was a cold-hearted skillful player that always distances herself from others that want to be friends with her. Kami was a fan of anime and videogames, but quits school because everyone made fun of her. It appears that she was suppose to be a sophomore in Rian's school, but since she had a hard time in her freshman year, she stops coming to school and lock herself away. She is a bit of a hikkikomori (one who isolate oneself from reality) now, that she never comes out of her room ever since her tough times at school, her parents were now divorced (Kami now live with her mom, and her brother, Tenshu, live with her dad), and also her older brother is now in the hospital, who falls into a coma from the "accident" while playing KH3OHD.

Her brother, Tenshu Tsubasa/ Kage "Ruin" Rei, was the top high level player of KH3OHD. Death Scythe and her brother, Ruin, always contact with each other in the KH3OHD game, and she used to be talkative, energetic, and free-spirited in the game. Until, she heard the news that there was an "accident" that her brother fell into a coma while playing. No one knows how. Rumors spread that he's been PKed (player killed, which is an illegal/forbidden action in KH3OHD.) by an unknown character (you can pick or create who). Now Death Scythe became a cold, serious, antisocial player who wants her revenge for her brother, she earn her job as PKKer (Player Killer Killer, which a special job she earned in her rare sidequest.) and her job is to exterminate Pkers (that she will "banned"/"delete"/"log out the player" by exterminating PKers with causing the player to sent into a coma), and hoping to track the one that was responsible for the happenings of her brother. Some players and NPC's believe she's Death herself.

In reality, Kami (somewhere 15-17) used to wore her blue sailor fuku uniform,  
but now she wore a plain white t-shirt, blue shorts and white knee-length  
socks since she quit school and barely came out of her room. And she has long  
brown hair tied in a ponytail, and brown eyes.

Death-Scythe KH character clothes are very similar to Maka from Soul Eater, with the black buttoned trench coat, black shoes with white straps, and white gloves. But under her trench coat were short dark blue jean shorts, and a black shirt with a white "soul logo" from the anime Soul Eater. She has shoulder length snow white hair and crimson red eyes, and her appearance made her look like she's in her teens (15-16). She wield a keyblade, God of Death, which can turn into a death scythe or kusarigama (chain sickles (similar what Tsubaki transform in Soul Eater)). But, she like her keyblade in her Scythe form (her scythe is very similar from the one in FFAgito13.), and she always keep the keyblade in her death scythe form.

Whenever Kami/Death-Scythe defeats or PK a PKer, she'll email the "Security" (internet security group or whoever they were called from the real world) about the data/info/location of the PKer she found and defeated, so they can track down the Player behind the PKer character and arrest the player for their crime.

Hint:  
Her favorite characters are Arumat (Star Ocean); Maka, Soul, Stein, Spirit, and Shinigami (Soul Eater), Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), Haseo (.Hack GU), and other characters that wield scythe. Kami doesn't know this, but Axel has a crush on her despite her Keybearer's multiple personalities.

It is also revealed that **Death Scythe has some** **split personalities** in battle:  
-**Normal**: Death Scythe in her normal, quiet, serious state.

The three Personalities **Berserk/Lunatic/Psycho **can be activated only if Death-Scythe gets into a drastic and difficult battle.  
-**Berserk**: Death Scythe goes in to complete rage and will destroy any in her path.  
-**Lunatic**: similar to what Maka acts when influence with black blood in Soul Eater, Death Scythe goes all crazy/silly with swaying, giggling constantly at the opponent/enemy, joking/mocking the opponent/enemy, and sometimes attempt to "devour" opponent's head for "fun"/"no reason".  
-**Psycho**: similar when Shion/Mion or Rena goes crazy in Higurashi. Death Scythe will go all psychotic/manically/bloodthirsty, thrill to kill/destroy. Even laughs/cackles psychotic/manically like Shion/Mion or Rena. Sometimes like to torture the enemy or opponent.

**::ABILITIES::** (appears in form of Command Style abilities)**  
Meteor**: Can use Meteor Magic  
**Void**: spell that traps the enemy in a void, the within an unknown power strikes the enemy.  
**Death**: a spell that summons a Grim Reaper and it will use a powerful blow that can cause instant death on enemy/strikes the HP to Zero, even on those who have over 9 HP.  
**Poison**: a spell that can affect the enemy with poison  
**Silence**: a spell that can silence the enemy from using magic  
**Blood Sucker**: an ability to suck HP from enemy in order to gain HP for herself  
**Soul Eater**: an ability to suck MP from enemy in order to gain MP for herself  
**Reaper**: in scythe form, vanquish the enemy with one strike  
**Sickle**: in kusarigama (chain sickles) form, throws one of sickle and strike the enemy

**::STYLE MODES::  
Heartless Hunter:** (similar to Maka's Witch Hunt) Her keyblade in scythe form, with its head blade turns into a cresent moon shape. Heartless Hunter is used to send a single or multiple wave(s) attack towards the enemy. (earn that ability for completing the "Eliminate over 9 thousand Heartless" Quest)  
**Nobody Hunter:** (similar to Maka's Majin/Demon Hunt) Her keyblade in scythe form, with its head blade turns into a giant axe-like weapon with a long, vertical fang at the front. Nobody Hunter has thet powerful ability to slice the enemy. (Earn that ability for completing the "Eliminate over 9 thousand Nobodies" Quest)  
**Unversed Hunter:** (similar to Maka's Kishin Hunt) Her keyblade in scythe form, with its head blade turns into a much larger rainbow-colored ghostly blade. Unversed Hunter is the most rarest and the most powerful ability ever known, that will eliminate any enemies with its devastating attack. (Earn that ability for completing the rare "Hunt down the stray Unversed" Quest)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Soul Reaper**: using the death scythe, strikes the enemy up to the sky, leaps upward the enemy, slash two times and perform a final blow that strike the enemy to the ground, creating a lot of damage on the enemy.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Tri-Edge**: death scythe transform to 3 bladed laser scythes (very similar to Arumat's laser scythe from Star Ocean: the Last Hope). Slash the enemy 2 times, and use immense energy on the scythe to create the final/third strike, causing fatal damage on the enemy.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Deathlight: **Summons **Naraku (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Nocturnal Demon Charm**: Summons **Chernabog **from _Disney's_ _Fantasia_.

**_::Keybearer X :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Tenshu Tsubasa/ Kage "Ruin" Rei_  
_**_Created by=Echo the Ethereal Master_

Before the incident, their parents went to divorce and he has to live with his dad. Tenshu and Kami always contact each other in KH3OHD, working together as a team as Ruin and Death Scythe. He cares alot about Kami/Death Scythe, despite how far they live. He can be a bookworm a bit, loves to read novels involve with fantasy or scifi, and also loves RPG. He also wish that thier parents were back together so the four can be a family again.

In reality, Tenshu (somewhere 17-19) sometime wore his school uniform: blue  
pants, white buttoned shirt with a black sweater vest, and white sneakers with  
blue linings. And he has short brown hair and brown eyes.

Tenshu's KH character, Ruin, is somewhat 17-20, wears pair of crescent-shaped specs a black trench coat with white fur trim on coat's collar and underneath is a black suit with a black tie. He has short violet hair and yellow eyes behind the specs(like Yuuki Nagato from Genderswaped version of Haruhi/Haruki Suzumiya).

His Keyblade, Grimoire, can turn into a spell book.

These are some known abilities that Ruin used before the incident:

**::ABILITIES::  
Black Magic**: keyblade in spellbook form, can cast any black magic.**  
White Magic**: keyblade in spellbook form, can cast any white magic.  
**Time Magic**: keyblade in spellbook form, can cast any time magic.  
**Blue Magic**: keyblade in spellbook form, can cast any blue magic.**  
Summon Magic**: keyblade in spellbook form, can summon any summoned creature.

**::STYLE MODES::  
Black Mage**: turn into black mage and cast any powerful black magic (black magic required).**  
White Mage**: turn into white mage and cast any powerful white magic to help ally (white magic required).**  
Summoner**: turn into summoner and cast any powerful beast (summon magic required).**  
Time Mage**: turn into time mage and cast any powerful time magic (time magic required).**  
Blue Mage**: turn into blue mage and cast any powerful blue magic (blue magic required).

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Red Magic**: cast either black or white magic.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Magic Burst**: (similar to what Shantotto use in EX Mode) Cast ultimate magic one at each time: Flare, Flood, Burst, Quake, Tornado, and Freeze.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Magiclight: **Summons **Kage (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Great Lion Charm**: Summons **Aslan **from _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

**_::Keybearer XI :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Jean-Michel Elincio/Arctic**_  
Created by=Mace the Manakete_

An African-French who happens to be an international sensation. Carries a too-cool, high and mighty personality, similar to Talen. He has a love for ice cocktails and likes to be stylish. Wears a black suede jacket underneath a red shirt, and black pants and dress shoes. Wears a diamond earring on his left ear.

Jean-Michel is a celebrity in many ways: he's an actor, a hip-hop artist, a race-car champion, and a martial artist also. He's very popular in Midlight City and he's the cousin of Talen Brightfire, which is why Talen acts all cocky, because he has a family full of celebrities. He owns a massive Beverly Hills-like mansion in Midlight City, and in Radiant Kingdom. He also owns a sports-car which he can convert from his Keyblade. How did he get the Radiant Kingdom mansion and the car? He earned them as a reward from completing the sidequest: Auction till you Drop, in which he had to auction on the hottest prizes and treasures like such in the KH3OHD community.

When he's not enjoying the Hollywood BCBG life, he sits back to enjoy KH3OHD. In the game as Arctic, he's known as the richest KH player because he save lots of munnies and he's always careful with his savings. Think of him as Uncle Scrooge.

His KH character Arctic wears a long-sleeve dress shirt, pants, and shoes, all of ivory color and sports D&G sunglasses. Carries his Keyblade by his back, like Ven. But because he's a martial artist, he rarely fights with his Keyblade. He only uses it to perform his Modes and to cast Arcwind.

**::ABILITIES::** (appears in form of Command Style abilities)**  
Blizzard  
Blizzara  
Arcwind** - Raises Keyblade up, unleashing an icy glow, then descends it to unleash a crescent-shaped projectile. May freeze.

**::STYLE MODES::_  
Skater Mode _**- He makes attacks based on Ice Element, while creating patches of ice whenever he moves about, and skids on water too. Arcwind required.  
**_Diamond Dust Mode _**- He makes attacks based on Ice Element. Instead of skating and creating patches of ice, he floats around. Like Aqua.

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Klinch!**- Like the title says, casts a freezing spell on targeted enemies. Arctic closed his two fingers together, targets his enemies first with his eyes closed, then with just one stroke of his fingers, the enemies are encased on ice in a blink of an eye.

**::FINISH MODE::  
Harsh Cold **- He first cast a cold wind, giving chills to the enemies. Then the cold wind gradually strengthens to be a powerful gust of cold wind, then the entire screen turns white, then a blast detonates unleashing a severe powerful ice storm, strong enough to kill anything.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Freezelight: **Summons **Arctic (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Speedy Charm: **Summons **Lightning McQueen** from _Cars_.

**_::Keybearer XII :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Denzel/Aegis**_  
Created by=Mr. Wryte_

Denzel is the regular reckless, jump the gun kid who is sweet in his own way and possesses a strong determination that never allows him to give up anything.

As Denzel he wears a white shirt with the FF8 logo and black pants. He has short brown hair and grey eyes.

As his KH character, Aegis, he wields a Keyblade that resembles Riku's Keyblade from KH2 without the wing tip which he calls Garn. He wears a white vest and black shirt and the rest of his wardrobe is similar to final form. Aegis has spiky white hair and blue eyes.

**::ABILITIES::** (appears in form of Command Style abilities)**  
Firescatter** – Aegis shoots out a burst of flame from his hands like a shotgun.**  
Holy Water** – Shoots out a gush of water that is imbued with the Holy Spell.**  
Reserve** – Allows Aegis to heal himself whenever he is badly hurt so he can continue to fight and unlock his True Potential.  
**Dragon Grace** - Aegis slashes into the air with a energy dragon following behind.  
**Gun Blast** - Aegis stabs his Garn Keyblade into the ground, releasing a wave of fire.

**::STYLE MODES::  
_True Potential Mode _**– Gives Aegis an amazing burst of strength. (Reserve Required)  
**_Heartless Mode - _**Give Aegis the ability to switch between normal self and heartless self at the cost of using his Keyblade in that form. (earn that ability for completing the "Slay your Heartless" Quest)

**::FOCUS MODE::  
Fire's Baptism **– Aegis' super move. He points Garn to the sky and fire rains down from above, or can spray it from the Keyblade as well.

**::FINISH MODE::  
_Bahamut Driver Mode _**–Aegis summons Bahamut and can turn him into a black and blue motorcycle. While on the motorcycle he can transform Garn into a revolver called Crimson Coffin or turn him into wings for flight, shoots six rounds from his revolver at his enemies then revs up the motorcycle to speed past his enemies leaving a trail of thunder to follow him as a finish. Bahamut becomes Bahamut Sin when Aegis is in Heartless Mode.

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Gracelight: **Summons **Aegis (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Infinity Charm: **Summons **Buzz** **Lightyear** from _Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_.

**_::Keybearer XIII :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Trayne/Tandem  
**_Created by=Zapsta3000_

Clever, Funny, and not afraid to break the rules, Trayne is the kind of guy anyone can get along with. Because of this, Tranye naturally thinks he is "un-hatable" by anyone, and is overly cocky at times. All aside, he is good at heart and knows how to get serious should the situation demand it. His KH character is wind/ice type Keybearer.  
He's African-American with dark blue eyes, black hair and a long ponytail with red highlights. He wears a black shirt with Pac Man on it and a black leather jacket with a red tint to it. He wears black ripped jeans and black and red Nikes.  
His KH character, Tandem, has the same hair, only the color is white, and the highlights are light blue. His shirt is light blue at the bottom and transitions to white, and his jacket white, tinted light blue. His jeans aren't ripped, and are crisp with a light blue line going down them. Shoes are white.

**::ABILITIES:: **(appears in form of Command Style abilities)  
**Dash- **Tandem speeds through the enemy, spinning them around  
**Blizzard**  
**Impact**- Tandem throws a shard of ice and speeds it up with the wind  
**Cure**

**::STYLE MODES::**  
**_Doppleganger Mode_**: Allows Tandem to make a look-alike of himself, confusing the enemy and allowing him to double up on attacks  
**_Rotor Mode_**- Tandems Keyblade turns into a metallic rotor that he propels with his wind magic  
**  
::FOCUS MODE::**  
**Sora's Playtime**- (Note: Sora in Japanese means air) Tandem lifts enemies up in the air, then, upon making doppelgangers of himself, attacks them from every side  
**  
::FINISH MODE::**  
**Shatter**- Tandem freezes all enemys, then throws his Keyblade in rotor mode, breaking all enemies it smashes

**::D-Link Summons:: **(Summons must be the KH character and a Disney character)**  
**-**Flashlight: **Summons **Tandem (Keyblade Knight Mode)  
-Feral Charm: **Summons **Bolt **from _Disney's Bolt_.

**_::The Blackhearts Dominion::_**

The Blackhearts Dominion; a group of 12 dark entities forged from the Hearts of Pure Bravery of 12 talented Keybearers who failed on their mission in the Online HD World, but were known for their greatness in their previous quests. They are Keybearers of darkness and are successors of Organization XIII with spine-chilling powers to control any and all Keyblades, even their opponents'. Their thirst for complete darkness and hate for complete light puts them in charge of the Online HD game and sets them up as the main villains of the story.

The sole mission of these 12 dark-hearted Keybearers is to collect as many hearts of Pure Bravery as they can. On occasion, they will try to collect hearts of Pure Light as well. Which means that they will be hunting after the Princesses of Hearts. By collecting enough hearts, they will have the power to bring their dark father, Master Xehanort, back to life and bring the Day of Reckoning to the world of Kingdom Hearts and the real world, in which they will have absolute power and control over. The Blackhearts Dominion is also responsible for the loss of Donald and Goofy's dearest friend, Sora; but how they lost Sora, no one knows.

The Blackheart Dominion also appears in _Kingdom Lights_, a fanfic co-written by me and Rhodes's, available at my deviantart page.

**Maurchel, _The Superior _**(Dark): The leader of the group, set to do anything to please his goals and needs.

**Samshall, _The Punisher_** (Thunder): A persuasive threat whose skillful creativity and ruthlessness makes him second leader.

**Firias, _The Anger_** (Fire): The opposite of cool, calm and collected, who gets mad at practically anything.

**Denzol, _The Demeanor _**(Earth): An earth controller who carries multiple personalities.

**Sage, _The Calm_ **(Water): A female blackheart who appears calm and serene, but is quite the savage. She wears thin glasses.

**Percicle, _The Champion _**(Ice): A foul-behaved figure who is very deceptive.

**Phantamis, _The Illusion _**(Wind): A figure who appears charming to many, but is very devious.

**Tidicus, _The Charming _**(Love): A self-obsessed narcissist who's always fashionably stylish. He and Ivy are tight.

**Ivy, _The Poison_** (Nature): A lovely sexy figure with a british accent. She and Tidicus are tight.

**Aros, _The Mysterious_ **(Twilight): Mysterious indeed, and very quiet, he bears the resemblance of Sora. Could Sora's heart may have been corrupted into this figure?

**Alistare, _The Mastermind _**(Death): A middle aged ruthless figure who's heart is as cold as his comrades. Could be the real chief.

**Nix **(Fear)**:** A skinny blackheart whose thwarted heart was formed into a failure, resulting in many deformed appearances. In **Assassin Mode, **he appears as a faceless ninja with piranha teeth. But in **Creepy Mode, **(also known as Nix vers.2)he appears in a shape like the skinniest human being on Earth, Pale skinned and looked like his skin got ripped all over by bloodhound jaws, leaving open wounds and scars, like a self-eating, flesh-eating zombie. It crawls in four legs (upside-down or not), missing an eye (there was a skeleton eyehole instead), and its lips were knitted shut to look like zippers, like nobodies. His height was about seven feet and it drools with saliva.

He's more talented at taking out hearts with its multiple double-edged knives in Assassin Mode. In Creepy Mode, he just shatters the hearts.

**_:::The Mortals:::_**

This is the list of Mortals OCs that will appear in the fanfic. Each of these characters will share a relationship with our main heroes and villains. Here's a few to give you a heads' up:

**Milene Vitali::  
**A snobbish cheerleader, highly popular at Midlight City High School. She treats her school as her kingdom and is easily frightened. She used to date **Talen, Matt, **and** Pierre, **giving her a new record for dating the most number of popular guys**. **She claims to be **Sierra's **BFF, but she is actually her rival and is not afraid of showing it. She's now chasing after **Rian**.

Milene first appeared in the first episode, (remember the girl practicing her drama scream? That was her.)

**The US Secret Service (Hawk, Eagle, Bird)::  
**There's Bird, the youngest agent intern, Eagle the graceful agent second in command, and Hawk the leader. All three agents work for the US Secret Service, an organization who'll suddenly get involved in **The Thirteen Keybearers' **lives, as they try to expose their secret and do unspeakable things to them. The three agents, besides their array of spy troops who will watch our heroes' every move will have huge roles in the fanfic, as they have no idea that the country and their President they think they are fighting for, are actually under control of the **Blackheart Dominion, **who not surprisingly, will take over the Secret Service.

The Secret Service's Trio's first appearance will be TBA

**Principal Lawrence Winchester (aka Principal Law)::  
**The principal of Midlight City High School. He knows **Rian** very well (as being the most unstable irresponsible troublemaking bad boy on campus of course).

Principal Law first appeared in the first episode.

**Skyler Vitani::  
**_Created by = Maiden Masquerade_

**Matt**'s rival and **Taylor**'s fan. Skyler's relationship with Taylor is similar to Gaston and Belle's in _Beauty and the Beast_. He loves her and she doesn't. Unfortunately for him, Matt is always nearby and keeps him at bay. Skyler and Matt go back several years when they were friends and neither of them had met Taylor.

Skyler's first appearance is on the eleventh episode.

**Trishelle Banks**::  
_Created by = Mace the Manakete_

-High school's most reliable gossip girl. A ravishing African-American who gets all the dish on the what's what, who's who, and everything un-missable about Midlight City High School: the Hollywood of Teenagers, she calls it. She's the one who got all the dish on **Kami** and her history of her change in personality to the school. She's also the one who got **Jean-Michel** to be part of the upcoming Homecoming. She has a thing for **Axel**, but wonders if he has a thing for her too.

**Rika Tsubasa::  
**_Created by = Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster_

Mother of **Kami** and **Tenshu**, and Wife of Noah. Short brown hair tied in a bun, brown eyes. Sometimes wear her standard women's business suit. She was a busy business woman. Rika cares a lot about her children and her husband before the divorce. She and Noah had a hard time because of their busy jobs and hardly had time with their kids, till they have no choice but to file a divorce, hoping to make it easier, till they're wrong. Rika believe that Tenshu suffer a seizure or poison. She sometimes blames herself for the divorce that causes Tenshu's accident and Kami's distance from people, including her parents. Rika always tried to get Kami to get out of her room/isolation and tried to help her, but fails. She hardly comes home due to her business trips and she was thinking about quitting her job and whether she and Noah should cancel the divorce or not, hoping everything will work out and be a family again.

**Noah Tsubasa:**:  
_Created by = Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster_

Father of **Kami** and **Tenshu**, and Husband of Rika. Short messy brown hairs and brown eyes, Wears his police uniform, since he's a police officer. He and all his kids and his wife were happy together, till their some difficulties they start to face. With no choice, they were divorce, which is their mistake. With Tenshu in the hospital and Kami no longer talking to them, things went more complicated. He first thought that Tenshu suffer from poison or seizure, until he starts to realize that it has something to due with the games. And that Noah heard news that there are some criminals playing KH3OHD as PKers, he decided that he and his friends from the police force form "The Security", internet security to track down criminal players behind PKer and arrest them, and also that they are not Players of KH3OHD, just the internet security system programmers. But since they are just Security teams, they need a player, and PKKer. And that's when they got an email from Kami/Death-Scythe, that she will join as their PKKer, to avenge her brother. Since Kami didn't know, that her father is the Chief Leader of the Security, goes by the codename "Orchestra". He keeps himself anonymous, since he had a feeling that Kami will never talk to him. Like Rika, he blames himself for the happenings to his children. And he was thinking once it's over, he will resign his job and whether he and Rika should end their divorce or not, hoping everything will work out and be a family again.

**Halee Salazar**::  
_Created by = Maiden Masquerade_

**Matt**'s older sister and teacher in the high school (in her early twenties) She's very suspicious about Matt and the whole gang and has a habit of walking into the Keybearers conversation. Enjoys annoying her brother, **Axel** and **Talen** for some strange reason. Has long brown hair and wears spectacles.

**Selena**::  
_Created by = Mr. Wryte_

A close childhood friend of **Denzel**. He found her on the streets and took her in his home secretly. She slowly fell in love with him over time and she confessed her feelings for him. She waits for his answer while he tries to sort out his own feelings. She has hazel shoulder length hair and amythest eyes wearing a white short sleeved shirt under a black sweater and a black knee-length skirt.

**Duke Seven::  
**_Created by = Bishamonten lord_

A mortal male who serves darkness and **Sage the Calm**, less to the Blackhearts' knowledge. He has no powers but is considered a skilled swordsman. His calm personality during battle confuses his opponents and more so when he laughs when he is hurt. He wears deep blood red armor like a medieval knight that matches his eyes. He has an unknown grudge against **Matt**.

**Dr. Raiga Joedo::  
**_Created by = Vastler75_

**Axel**'s dad… he has black eyes, & has short Black hair, a Docter at Midnight City Hospital...like father like son...he is also free spirited, he's a Big fan of the Super Sentai series since a child...he is half-Indonesian & half-Japanese (hence the Family name)...also a Black-belt at Aikido.

**Melati Joedo::  
**_Created by = Vastler75_

**Axel**'s Mom… an Indonesian women, she has Black eyes & Long Black hair...she has a lovingly personality & a bit clumsy… she's fast at putting 2 and 2 together...she owns a Flower Shop in Midnight City & is a fan of the Haruhi series.

**Alexandra Razalude::**_  
Created by = Maiden Masquerade_

A senior at Midlight City High, a childhood friend of **Taylor**, a piano player who is usually found in the music room playing _Missing You_ from KH2.  
She has long, dark red hair and and brown eyes, **Matt **goes to her when he needs help with his relationship with Taylor, she also is Taylor's confidant.

**::TEAMWORK::**

There is going to be a lot of teamwork in _KH3 Online HD_. And you will be in charge of who you would like to see joining forces together. Here are some of the teams that we'll be forming:

**::Team 1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The Three Supernova::  
**By request of_ Vastler75 _and _Echo the Ethereal Master_, and by my approval,** Rian, Axel, and Kami **will join force.

Due to the fact that they share a history of being the best players in the KHIII Online HD universe, Rian, Axel, and Kami will join force as the story advances, so there's going to be a greater chance of seeing these fearsome trio together on major quests. Of course, that doesn't mean the rest of the cast will be ruled out. No, they're still in the league!

By being the notable Supernova, these Keybearers will too share nicknames:

-Johnny "Thunder" Keyblade as The Roar of the Sky  
-Naraku "Death Scythe" Shinigami as The Deadly Earth  
-Sharx as Beast of the Deep Blue

**::ex-FINISH MODE::**  
**?**- To be determined.

**::Team 2:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wind of the Sun::  
**_Maiden Masquerade_ mentioned in Matt/Cross's info that **Matt and Taylor **will team up.

With Matt's power of Wind and Fire, and Taylor's Fire Power, what other type of Fiery rage will they unleashing in a major cyclone? Together, Soledad and Cross are a force to be reckoned with. Together they are known as Wind of the Sun.

Whenever the two are ready to do a combo together, Cross starts saying "And my demons lay in waiting..." and Soledad adds, saying, "Tempting me away." Its part of a song from Skillet called Comatose.

They have a habit of using parts of songs by Skillet as a code.

-Soledad as Flames of the Sun  
-Cross as Wind of the Storm

**::Team 3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ciel and Stone::  
**_Mace the Manakete's _main teammate power couple** Sierra and Pierre.**

Imagine combining the power of Water and Earth together? What would the enemy prefer getting a dosage of: earthquake or tsunami? Or both?

Nickname to be determined.

**::Team 4:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The Apocalypse::  
**A force to be reckoned with by request of _Echo the Ethereal Master_, and according to **Kami and Tenshu**'s info.

Siblings Kami and Tenshu, as Death Scythe and Ruin used to form teams together called the Apocalypse. Together they could take down anything standing in their way. But that all changed when Tenshu/Ruin fell into the coma, and the Apocalypse was quickly "disbanded", leaving Kami/Death Scythe all alone, until she joined force with the Three Supernova and donned a new nickname.

But will this team be formed again once Tenshu comes to? Stay tight for answers.

These Keybearers were known as:

-Kage "Ruin" Rei as Page of Catastrophe  
-Naraku "Death Scythe" Shinigami as Blade of Cataclysm

**::Team 5:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Black Ice: Shattering Impact::  
**_Mr. Wryte and Zapsta 3000's _**Denzel and Trayne's **budding power is deadly**.**

Aegis starts the attack by going into his Heartless Mode then punches the ground black spikes rising to impale enemies and at the same time freezing them. Then Tandem transforms his Keyblade into Rotor Mode and he throws it at them, shattering them.

Nickname to be determined.

* * *

_GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!_

******Next Chapter**:: _A Hero has Risen  
_


	3. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.  
**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

_**-**Prologue_**_-_**

* * *

It has been countless days since the lives of our heroes changed forever. And it all started when the video game _Kingdom Hearts III Online HD _got released to the public of Midlight City. The game got gamers all across the country into the action_. _Butthe action soon turned real for teen gaming champion, Rian Rivers, when he got a run-in with a heartless and Keyblade Knight Terra.

Terra revealed to him the true nature of the game. It was a trap, set by the Blackheart Dominion-a league of Keyblade Champions who have succumbed to Darkness-whose ruthless plan is to steal Rian's heart of Pure Bravery, along with twelve other Hearts of Pure Bravery belonging to twelve other KH Players like him. It is then revealed to Rian that his heart of Pure Bravery is very much the same heart as the heart belonging to his _Kingdom Hearts _game avatar, Johnny Thunder. So in order for Rian to save his own heart and those belonging to the twelve other _KH _Players, the teen had to join force with these _KH_ players all over Midlight City and forge an alliance strong enough to defeat the Dominion. And to do that he must assume his avatar role's as Keybearer and obtain his Keyblade powers.

Rian eventually managed to find eleven of these Players/Keybearers on the ultimate mission: some alliance was unexpected, like Rian's high school rival Talen; some were expected like his best friend Taylor and her boyfriend Matt; and some came from out of the blue or as a big surprise, like the introverted Kami and the celebrity Jean-Michel. The mission was running smoothly until a sudden twist of events changed everything.

At the Homecoming, Blackheart member Phantamis, the Illusion came in and tried to erase Rian. But instead he erased Talen, as Talen had jumped in at the last minute to save his rival's life. Phantamis's action to erase Rian was a plot concocted by Blackheart member Alistare who plotted to betray the Dominion's initial plan to capture the hearts of Pure Bravery so that he can pursue his own true desire: the capture of Kingdom Hearts.

As for Talen. He at least did not get erased, but instead he was captured by the Blackhearts... until a mysterious figure came to his rescue.

So, the leader of the Dominion, Maurchel, was furious at Alistare for his betrayal once he learned what he tried to do to Rian. But that did not stop Alistare to revolt and killed Maurchel right in front of the Blackheart members. With the Dominion having a new leader, their focus changed and so did the heroes.

Rian ended up in a legendary land where he met King Mickey and finally his twin: his KH avatar Johnny Thunder. Thunder, as he calls himself, reveals himself to be a Keyblade Rider. And the twelve KH players's avatars also carry the title Keyblade Riders. Determine to find his comrades and taking advantage of the twin resemblance, Thunder decided to take over Rian's life and help out his friend, while Rian must stay with Mickey and continue on their quest in finding the remaining Keyblade Riders. But there was one condition: Thunder was to assume Rian's role and Rian must stay away from the Dominion, so that they can still make them believe that Thunder and the remaining Keyblade Riders were still dead. But because they had to do that, their friends the KH players had to be kept in the dark with that secret; for it could endanger them as well.

So with his search of the Keyblade Riders, Rian eventually had a vision of someone in trouble and ended up rescuing a Keybearer stuffed inside a sarcophagus at the Keyblade Graveyard. Could that person be one of the Keyblade Riders? What was he doing in that sarcophagus? And how far will Rian and Thunder go to keep their twin secret from the Dominion and their KH player friends?

* * *

_Thus begins the second volume to the ever-popular_

**KINGDOM HEARTS III ONLINE HD**


	4. Ep1: The Return of a Legend

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors. More information about them are found in the "Original Characters' Intro" chapter.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Online HD::**

_**Volume II**_

_**-**The Return of a Legend**-**_

* * *

Rian was on his motorbike, going as fast as he could through the meteor shower of space as the cry of the pursuing flying heartless rented the galaxy. Wherever he zoomed, he always felt their sinister eyes watching his every turn. But he knew that no matter what happens, he would see that the enigmatic young man that was sitting behind him was brought back to safety. After all, he did rescued him from that creepy sarcophagus he was locked in, alive and possibly waiting for his death.

Rian glanced over at the young man, who looked rather pale and unconscious, as if he was slowly dying. Apparently, the young man has been in that sarcophagus for as long as he could remember. So he was losing energy and kept on slipping in and out of trance.

"Hey, you're awake?" he called out to him, but didn't get a response.

"Just hang on, buddy." Rian said, "Everything's gonna be okay. I'll make sure that you get away from—!"

A powerful flash of wind blasted the motorbike backward, forcing Rian to stop. He saw an Unversed right in front of him: the Metamorphosis.

"…these freaks!" he finished his sentence, being face-to-face with the new enemy.

The Metamorphosis spun toward Rian with its tentacles, sending him backward. Rian stopped his motorbike from losing control.

"Get out of my way, you octopus freak!" Rian charged toward the creature with his bike, "Air Gyre!"

Rian on the Motorbike struck the metamorphosis with multiple-hit combos across.

"Thunder Jet!"

He then unleashed powerful sparks of electro-shocking Thunder blasts on the creature.

"Thunder Bolt!"

He then pushed a button on the motorbike and it charged a powerful electric beam. The beam struck the metamorphosis hard.

"And for the final touch… BRAVE BEAM!"

Thunder was ready to summon his Keyblade when instead; six of the blades pulled out of his motorbike and began hovering around him, "What?" he was stunned to see all Keyblades together. The Keyblade charged their beams and together shot blasts of Thunder on the Metamorphosis, sending it flying off space.

"Oh yeah! Boo-yeah! Boo-ya-ka!" Rian pumped his fists in the air, "I nailed you!" he turned to the young man who was still unconscious, "Yo, did you see that? I blasted that creature out of oblivion! Whoo!"

No response.

"Still not yourself huh?" Rian's smile suddenly disappeared when his eyes caught a light flickering from behind him. Immediately he knew what was coming.

"Oh, no. Not again."

He watched the metamorphosis charging toward him at full speed. Rian quickly revved up his motorbike, punched on the gas and blasted off, trying to get away from the creature. But the metamorphosis was getting closer and faster.

"Damn it, get away, you freak!" he shouted.

Too late. The Metamorphosis's shadow hovered above him. He could feel the threat of that space octopus all over again, this time freakier than before. The Unversed zoomed right past him at full launch, leaving behind a powerful gust of blast. The blast knocked Rian and the motorbike twirling through rain of comets. The motorbike vanished, and the unconscious young man flew off the vehicle. Rian watched a life that he just saved slipping from his hands.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Rian flew far away, so far away from his Keyblade and the man he rescued that he completely lost them and ended up in a rain of meteors. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming. His body struck a meteor roughly, then bounced onto another meteor, then another one… pretty much as he entered through that rain of meteor he was pummeled by these rocks—flying and idle ones together. He soon couldn't feel anything and everything went dark.

xXx

"Rian…"

Rian blinked and squinted at the call of his name. He was waking up. His eyes peered vaguely across his surroundings. He was lying on a soft bed, inside a dimmed room full of books and artifacts. He briefly noticed the window. There were stars and comets flying across distance. Immediately he knew where he was: back at the Mysterious Tower.

"He's waking up…"

Rian heard the voice again. His gaze turned to a group. A strange group that didn't look human. He blinked a couple of times to rid of the blurry vision, and he clearly noticed the group that was staring at him… or standing before him, as they did not have eyes, but had woody bodies and arms like twigs. And their legs were…

"Brooms?" he gasped, finally realizing who they were.

"Get away!" The brooms sharply took off, squealing and tearing off through the chamber like cockroaches under a turned-on light.

"Hey wait…!" Rian sat up on his bed, but the sharp pain on his back restrained him, "Agh…!"

"Glad you survived that fall."

Rian heard Mickey. The king and his master Yen Sid came into the room.

"What happened…?" Rian groaned.

"You went through that asteroid rain back in space." Yen Sid told him, "You could have gotten killed you know?"

Rian suddenly realized he wasn't alone during that trip, "Oh no. That guy!"

"He's fine." Mickey reassured him, "He's in the next room."

Rian sighed in relief.

"But…" Mickey and Yen Sid then glanced at each other in silence then turned back to Rian. Rian followed their awkward gazes.

"There's more is there?" Rian finally said. "Like some big secret you're gonna tell me?"

"Gosh, you sure know how to read minds." Mickey said with a sigh.

"It's about this young man you saved." Yen Sid said, "He's not what you think he is actually."

"What do you mean?" Rian asked, "He's not a Keybearer?"

"Oh, he _is_ a Keybearer all right." Mickey said.

"But he is more than that." Yen Sid added.

And yet there was another brief silence.

"Aw, come on!" Rian complained, "Don't keep me in suspense! Who is it?" he winced in pain.

"Ruin." Yen Sid responded.

"Ruin?" Rian blinked.

"The Keyblade Champion." Mickey revealed.

Rian looked lost, "Ohh-kay. So what's the Keyblade Champion and what can he do?"

Mickey furrowed his brow, "You mean to tell me that you played the _KHIII Online HD_ game almost your entire life and you still have no idea who the Keyblade Champion is?"

"Of course I know who the Keyblade Champion is!" Rian said defensively before he immediately looked down in shame, "I just don't know what he does."

"Ahh…" Yen Sid articulated before facing his apprentice "See, now that is the good part Mickey. Teaching young Keyblade Apprentices about a lost Keyblade legend."

Rian looked up, "Legend?"

"Are you well enough to walk?" Yen Sid asked him, "We should speak about it over at my loft."

xXx

Rian managed to be on his feet, despite the pain he was in. Of course, Mickey and Yen Sid showed concern, thinking that perhaps he should still be in bed to recover, but Rian, as stubborn as always, insisted. Finally they sat together at Yen Sid's loft on comfortable sofas, with Yen Sid's conjured up green tea on hand, and eagerness from the young hero to learn of the legend.

"You probably know that Sora summoned the Keyblade Riders to defeat Xehanort right?" Yen Sid asked Rian who nodded in response. He went on, "Well, there was this one Keyblade Rider by the name of Kage Rei. He was the Keyblade Rider of Magic. He possessed extraordinary powers beyond imagining. Even beyond me."

Mickey took turn, "Kage had a sister. Her name was Naraku. You probably know her as…"

"Kami?" Rian finished before his eyes went wide in suspense, "Wait a minute…" he turned to look at the young Keybearer, still unconscious and lying in bed in a separate chamber across from the loft, "You mean to tell me that this guy is the Keyblade alter-ego of Kami's missing brother?"

"The one and only." Mickey said

"I knew it." Rian said, "I had my suspicions earlier the moment I laid eyes on him. But I wasn't sure. So, what's up with Kage?"

Mickey then proceeded, "One day of training, Kage's power overwhelmed him. It did so that he was unable to control it. So he traveled far from the Land of Heroes to request help from a witch."

"Maleficent?"

"No. Vivian." Yen Sid said, "A rival of Merlin and me. But that is another story to focus on later. "Kage sought the witch and found her. She promised to help him with his magic if he could bring to her his comrades to her for an ancient gathering. But then Kage realized his mistake. This witch had been targeting the Keyblade Riders ever since they came to existence, and he was not willing to sacrifice his friends just so that he could learn to control his powers."

"So what happened?"

"He refused to carry on her request." Yen Sid went on, "But that refusal was not in the witch's mind. The witch got so furious that, like lightning, she struck a curse on Kage! If he was to perish into the shadows, his heart would give out, and it would be the first seal needed to bring back a frightening darkness once more. And not only will his heart give out, so will his friends. So will the Keyblade Riders, one-by-one. After coming to this realization, Kage decided to change his name to Ruin. Ruin signifying that his trust for his friends has been nothing but sham."

Hearing all this 'heart' story even made Rian's heart almost jump out of his throat. He quickly regained his composure, "…so is that what happened to Kage? I mean, Ruin? His heart just gave out?"

"No." Mickey responded, "His heart was robbed. Snatched out of his body."

Now Rian felt his heart jumped out his throat, "What?" he gasped. He closed in on Mickey and Yen Sid with panic on his face, "Then what's gonna happen to the Keyblade Riders? To my friends? TO ME?"

"Calm, Rian." Yen Sid said with a serene tone, "Nothing will happen to you, unless Thunder and the other Riders lose their Hearts of Pure Bravery as well, then you and your friends will slip into this endless sleep very similar to Kami's brother back in the hospital."

Rian mirthlessly chuckled, "Wait… they say he was PKed. I mean, that's what Kami told me."

"PKing is only a basic term known in your world." Mickey said, "Here in this realm however, it is better to say, your Heart has been stolen. And you, Rian, just saved it."

There was a brief silence. Rian looked back to see the young man still fast asleep. He then faced Yen Sid and Mickey again, still looking shell-shocked, "Wait…" he pointed at him, "HE is a heart?"

"Indeed." Yen Sid replied, "That heart is Kage's heart. And you've just rescued it from having the seal broken. Recently, lost hearts have been able to take on ghostly forms of their true bodies. Their true selves. And I loosely use the term ghostly for they can appear in flesh as well. But only temporarily."

Rian collapsed on his chair, "My gosh…"

Yen Sid went on, "If you were too late on your rescue mission, all the Keyblade Riders' hearts would've been broken as well. One by one. And the Darkness we all fear would've returned before we even knew it. You've saved the Keybearers."

"I'm glad I did." Rian said with a sigh, "But just out of curiosity, what type of evil would've had been unleashed if I was too late? And you still haven't _really_ explained to me what the Keyblade Champion does."

Mickey and Yen Sid glanced at each other again before facing Rian. Rian quickly added, "I mean don't get me wrong though. Everything you've told me so far is really good knowledge. It's quite a shocker to find out that a Keyblade Rider's heart could be the key to unleash…"

"…Xehanort." Yen Sid and Mickey both said.

Rian blinked, "…wait, what?"

"Master Xehanort." Mickey said, "He and his apprentice Vanitas. They are the evil. The evil that would've been unleashed, should Ruin lost his heart."

"Master Xehanort…" Rian said again, "You mean that old crone who plunged himself into Terra, ripped his heart out of his body, and turned him into a vegetable for to control? And Terra ended up…" Rian stopped talking; picturing himself what it would be like to be banished out of his own body; his mind be wandering about to an empty shell of his armor as a lingering spirit… and what about his heart? It won't be strong enough to take out an old man possessing his body, like Terra wasn't. He then said again, this time his voice trailing off, "…the same Master Xehanort?"

"But there is hope." Mickey said, his voice shedding out lint of fate, "Hope that if this was to happen, if Master Xehanort and his apprentice were to come back, "His counterpart would return. The one destined to defeat him completely. Thus the reason why Ruin is called the Keyblade Champion. Due to Vivian's curse, he has the power to not only bring back a dark legend but also a new hope."

"…someone who can defeat Master Xehanort." Rian said, "…and Ruin could be the key to do just that. But then again…" he looked back at Ruin who was still sleeping, "…it will come at a price: his heart… and everyone else's. If only…"

He sighed, trailing off hopelessly, "…if only there was a way… if only…"

xXx

The trio heard a slow mumbling. Ruin was waking up. His eyes slowly fluttered open and blankly stared about his surroundings. He saw Yen Sid and Mickey besides him.

"Gosh, you're all right?" Mickey asked him.

Ruin slowly rose out of bed, "…I guess… I guess I am… just not myself…"

"True." Yen Sid responded, "As a heart, you must be conserved and protected at all costs. This is my home, the Mysterious Tower. I have sealed this place from all forces of darkness, so you're safe now."

Rian who was nearby quietly watched the group.

"So can you explain to us what happened?" King Mickey asked.

Ruin shook his head, "…I don't… I don't remember anything. My mind is… dismissive."

"Just as predicted." Yen Sid said, "…as a heart, your senses and emotions are twice as effective as what you usually are in shell form. However you do not possess all the memories you used to have. Only your mind does possess it."

Rian, still hiding and listening, shook his head and closed his eyes. It was just as he feared. Ruin couldn't remember anything that has happened to him. It's no wonder he did not even remember his name.

Just at that moment Ruin spoke, "I sense your heart is troubled, Rian."

Rian jumped. How he knew he was hiding behind that wall was kinda freaky. He was so sure he was hiding well, he thought. He finally slipped out and slowly approached the group, "…err…how did…"

"Hearts are able to communicate with other hearts." Yen Sid explained to Rian, "Think of it as someone who can reads your mind."

"…your heart fears that something like this could happen to you as well." Ruin asked Rian, "I wouldn't worry if I were you, because I sense your heart is also a brave one who can overcome any obstacles. And I would like to thank you once again for rescuing me."

Rian nodded quietly with a faint smile. There was this moment of silence that even got Mickey and Yen Sid staring about with questions on their minds as well. Ruin took noticed of that, before facing Rian who also had something on his mind.

"…so," Ruin finally said to Rian, breaking the silence, "…I see that you are desperate to tell them your plan but are too afraid to know their answer. Do you want to proceed, or should I?"

"Uh-oh." Mickey interjected, already sensing Rian's next scheme, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Rian took a deep breath and faced Yen Sid and Mickey, "Guys," he said, "I'm sorry. This can't wait. I need to take Ruin back to Midlight City. He must return to his Keyblade Rider."

Mickey and Yen Sid were about to say something but Rian quickly interrupted, "And if I can't find Ruin's shell, might as well try to reunite him with his Earthy twin Tenshu, who's still at the hospital."

Once again the duo wanted to speak but Rian quickly went on, "Yes, I know it's gonna be a perilous journey and I'm at a high risk of losing Ruin's heart and myself to those Blackhearts Dominion if I go on, but as a Keybearer I gotta do this, 'cause it's my duty to protect everyone and defeat those demons! And I also wanna find the other Keyblade Riders as promised before the Dominion ever finds out! And I gotta find Talen too! I gotta see if he's okay. I saved my life and I owe him that much; and I'm pretty sure that he will owe me too big time. So no, I can't stay here all by my lonesome… I mean, stay here with you guys—even if I gotta protect my true identity from the Dominion and still make them believe that my Keyblade Rider died when he is very much alive and using my namesake just because he's my twin—but sometimes I gotta take the high road and step out of my hiding place to face those who are a threat to me and my friends!"

Rian wheezed and gasped, his back hunched and his eyes on the floor. After that much talking without a single pause, this convincing better be worth it!

Yen Sid smiled, "Spoken like a true Keyblade Rider."

"Wh…wh… whaat…?" Rian blinked. Now he was seeing stars.

"It means yes." Mickey responded, "We will let you go on your journey. Take Ruin with you and make sure he returns to his shell, and restore Kami's brother from his coma."

"R…really?" Rian sighed heavily, "…you mean that?"

"Yes." Yen Sid said, "But next time, try to pause on your sentence."

Rian struck a military salute, "Yes sir!" he smiled, "And I promise, I will protect Ruin with my life. Come with me, Ruin."

And Rian took off. Ruin stood up from his bed and quietly followed. As he was halfway to the door, he paused and turned to face Yen Sid and Mickey.

"Do not worry." Ruin said, "I will protect Rian as well. If he is to lose his heart, I will take over his shell and prevent his downfall."

"Thank you Ruin." Mickey said. "We appreciate your concern."

"Now, best of luck on your journey." Yen Sid said, "And stay safe."

* * *

**Next Episode**: Godly Tourneys

-The KH players, still traveling the Realm of Light, have split up again. One group recently traveled the Beast's Castle. Now the next group will be traveling to the Olympus Coliseum to partake on the Godly Tourneys, where they will meet Hercules, Zack Fair, and Hades. What's in store for this group? Just wait and see.


	5. Ep2: Godly Tourneys

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors. More information about them are found in the "Original Characters' Intro" chapter.**

**A/N: **Writer's block really took a toll outta me these past few months for this story, which explains why I wasted so much time to upload. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I tried to. I'm not saying the chapter sucks. It still good, but not good enough. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting.

And just so you know, the Thirteen Keybearers are still separated in groups. So the ones to appear in this episode are Jean-Michel Elincio and Violet Kitari.

So without further ado...

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Online HD::**

_**Volume II**_

_**-**Godly Tourneys**-**_

* * *

-**Mt. Olympus-**

There was a party at Mt. Olympus and all the Olympian warriors, heroes and gods were invited.

Mt. Olympus. It's where everybody knew your name. And they were always glad you came to hang out with them; to go about their usual businesses like shopping, playing, gossiping, punishing humans for their evil deeds ect… and the Royal Palace Olympus was alive and well.

With the party going on, the sky gardens near the Royal Palace was swarming with gods from all over the world, gods like Kirin, Shiva, Ramuh, Odin, whatever. Some chose to enter the Palace to meet Zeus and Hera at the mess hall, while some chose to hang out in the gardens to enjoy the beautiful bright morning sun that glimmered up close like it was the afternoon.

"HERCULEEEEEEES!" a scream rented the high skies, catching all attention. The onlookers turn to the direction of the scream where they caught a glimpse of a star blinking from the distance, giving the sense that something life-stopping was coming.

Suddenly, a chariot zoomed right past the onlookers, leaving behind a powerful gust of wind that almost carried them off their feet. Then another chariot followed where the onlookers could hear the sound of screaming girls. It was deafening.

"Close the door! Close the door! CLOSE THE DOOOR!" barked Philoctectes from the chariot.

The driver of the chariot, Hermes, pointed at the two large double gates to the Mess Hall and slowly they closed into a thunderous bang. The other chariot stopped right in front of the gate and the gods could hear and see the screaming cheerful girls wooing in tears from behind the gates.

Hercules jumped off the chariot and looked up to face his father—the mighty god of Thunder Zeus. There was a strange silence between them, if one was to count out the screaming cheerful girls in the background.

Zeus cleared his throat and finally spoke in a calm tone, "Ok… ahem… Hercules…"

"Father…" Hercules grinned back.

"Yeah, hi…" Zeus grinned back then stopped grinning and went on, "So uhh… quick question here. Can you like please… ahem…tell me…" he inhaled and let out a roaring shout that blew away nearby gods from distance, "WHY IS HERMES' CHARIOT ON FIRE?"

All heads looked at Hermes' chariot. It rear was in flames. "Oops!" Hermes quickly scooped up a puff of clouds from where he was standing and like a wet towel, wringed water out of it, extinguishing the fire. Then Hermes looked at a god who looked like he was on fire but he wasn't. It was Appollo. He shrugged, "Hey don't look at me. You know how I get when I get startled. I shoot fire nonchalantly."

Hercules then faced his father again, "Well…" he scratched his head nervously, slowly beginning to lose his words, "Y…you see father. It's just that…"

Zeus looked away from his son and called out, "Hermes?"

Hermes quickly pointed inside the chariot, "It was him!"

A tiny hand reached out from the chariot and came out the tiny figure of Philotectes. The gods looked confused.

Phil glared at Hermes, "Whatchu pointin' the finger at me for?" he whined before facing the gods, "It was Hercules… and this guy!" Phil pulled out from the chariot a young man around the same age as Hercules. But he appeared different. His hair was spiky, pointy and black and he had blue eyes, a blue shirt, a silver armor underneath, and fancy Olympians loafers. The young man grinned and waved.

"Hi."

"Milord Zeus." Phil said grudgingly, "Meet Hercules's troublemaking best friend: Zack Fair."

xXx

"Aw, Father. Come on!" Hercules complained from inside the Halls of the Olympians, where Zeus and his Olympian god friends ruled Mt. Olympus. To Hercules, Zeus was like the largest mountain in the world. Even one finger was like a single palace's wall pillar. But of course, Zeus would morph into human shape whenever he pleased, or whenever Hercules wasn't comfortable with the giant size and would request him to change.

But in that case, Zeus was angry, and he'd preferred to stay magnum for Hercules to get to the point of his punishment.

"Life? In eternity? With you? …has GOT to be the worse punishment ever!" He frowned, "Come on… can you at least give me an exception? The Olympus Godly Tourneys is coming up and I wanna challenge you to a match-up."

"You could have thought of that before you disobeyed me, son." Zeus said, "How many times should I tell you NOT to provoke the multiple daughters of Aphrodite? They're your biggest fans for crying out loud!"

"And Zack's too." Zack interrupted the conversation, "Don't forget Zack."

Zeus glared at Zack, moved his fist over to his mouth and with a resounding blow cleared his throat, "AAAAA-HEEEEM!" and that almost got Zack off his feet.

"Sorry…" Zack grinned nervously, "but hey, the daughters! They are mortals out of those numbers, right?"

"GRRRRRRR…." Zeus sneered at Zack once more.

"But Father…" Hercules went back on the subject, "IF not Zack, why not Meg? I can't abandon Meg. And besides, Meg and I will _always_ be faithful."

"OHHH!" Zeus barked, causing a powerful gust of winds that almost knocked Hercules off his feet, but sent Zack straight to a wall.

"So NOW I can't be faithful?"

"Oww… my head…" Zack held on his throbbing head.

The gods in the Hall were talking amongst themselves as Zeus then forged a smile, "Okay, since you're so desperate to disobey my orders, how about I make this fun for aaaall of you?"

Phil just peeked into the Hall when he heard Zeus's words and he turned nervous, "Uh-oh. This can never be good."

Zeus went on, "You two will partake on the Godly Tourneys, along with all the other godly warriors, heroes, and gods…"

Zack's eyes lit up, "So I get to participate in the Tournament too?"

"Tourneys." Zeus corrected, "And yes, you will participate…"

Zack clenched his fists together and near his chin, and danced on his tiptoes giddily, until Zeus said this, "…but on one condition."

His smile faded to a curious pucker. He and Hercules exchanged glances before facing the Thunder god.

"We're listening." Hercules's voice turned low. With Zeus, anything was unexpected. And the unexpected was always unpleasant.

Zeus swept his arms around his godly comrades sitting on their thrones around the Hall, "Battle all of us, Twelve Olympians, and you get to face me, the Thirteenth." Zeus said, "Defeat me, and I will relinquish your eternal punishment."

Hercules and Zack smiled once more. But then Zeus waggled his massive finger at his tiny figurine-shaped son, "BUT, if you lose…"

"I know, I know…" Hercules sighed, "Eternal life in Mt. Olympus."

"Sheesh." Zack shuddered, "It's like being grounded for life! I'm glad I'm no Olympian god's son."

xXx

**Olympus Town Square**

After a brief talk with Zeus, Hercules and Zack walked down the avenue of Olympus Town, town of the heroes and the gods.

"So, what are you going to say to Meg?" Zack asked Hercules, whose eyes were on the floor.

After much thought he shrugged, "Just… tell her the truth I guess."

"Gaaaaasp!" Phil gasped, "Liar!"

Hercules and Zack jumped when they heard Phil. Phil jumped onto Hercules's head and trampled his feet all over his orange hair, "Ow, ow, ow! Quit it Phil!"

"Liar!" he barked again.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be a liar!" Phil said, "Lie! Lie! Lie! That woman is poison! She could manipulate your mind and make you think that you belong to these human people!"

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, offended, "I am one of these human people!"

"And I belong with the human people." Hercules added to Phil.

"That's what you said when she bewitched you, boy!" Phil argued some more.

"I thought you and Meg put your differences asides." Herc said to Phil.

"_She _did, but not me. I can't trust you all humans…" Phil then glared at Zack, "Much like I can't trust you…" he growled at Zack.

"What?" Zack crossed his arms, "Just because I got Hercules' fan club to come to the Olympus gods' party in honor of the Godly Tourneys, you can't trust me?"

Phil rolled his eyes, but Zack went on, "Plus, they were the _daughters _of _Aphrodite_. Beautiful and exquisite. What could possibly go wrong with them?"

Before Phil could respond, the intense screaming of excitement and ecstasy rendered the high skies of Olympus. All heads turned to watch the stampede of girls in the chariot again charging at the three heroes.

"They're coming right for us!" Hercules screamed and the boys took off running, so fast that the wind knocked Phil off Hercules' hair. Phil then trailed behind, but couldn't run fast enough on his hind goat legs and ended up getting trampled by the girls.

"IT'S ZACK FAIR AND HERCULES!" the screaming fan girls were heard all across the town.

Meanwhile, the heroes—Jean-Michel, Violet, Lightning, and Terra—turned to watch the screaming girls' coming out of nowhere charging at them. They then spotted Zack and Hercules running up front. They were being chased.

"Stand back." Lightning warned her comrades and was ready to pull out her gunblade. But she startled when she saw Hercules jump into her arms. Then Zack followed by jumping onto Terra's arms. They quickly dodged the girls' stampede. Violet moved out of the way also, but the stampede crazily knocked down Jean-Michel full-force and started massacring him with no knowledge that they got the wrong person.

"It's not them!" one of the fans yelled. She single-handedly pulled Jean-Michel off his feet by the shirt. He was all torn up and beaten to a pulp, "It's just an old man…"

"Awwww…" the girls whined.

The girl fan dropped the battered unconscious Jean-Michel back to the ground.

"Then WHERE ARE THEY?" one girl squealed.

Another girl approached the heroes. Lightning and Terra quickly shoved Hercules and Zack behind their backs as if hiding something. "Hey, have you guys seen two hunky heartthrob guys, Zack Fair and Hercules?" the girl asked.

"They're like the hottest stars on Earth." Another girl said articulately with her hands.

The heroes looked at each other then back at the girls and pointed, "They went that way!" Lightning and Terra pointed opposite directions. The girls looked perplexed. The duo noticed their mistakes and quickly pointed to the right direction. The girls and their chariot took off to their new direction, still screaming their guts out.

Lightning and Terra pulled Hercules and Zack out of their hiding places. Jean-Michel jumped back up his feet, completely dazed and seeing stars. He then glared menacingly at Zack and Hercules who just shrugged and grinned.

"You just enjoy rubbing your little fame of yours to my face, don't you?" He winced in pain, "…ow, my spine!"

"Oooh, jealous much, my old friend?" Zack replied.

"You have _no _idea." Violet smiled.

"Hey, I am NOT old!" JM snapped, "Tell your stupid girlfriends that!"

"Hey, thank you for saving us back here." Hercules said to Lightning, "I'm…" Hercules stopped talking once he noticed Terra. Zack also saw Terra, and both guys let out a big cheer, "TERRA!"

They greeted the puzzled Terra with clasp of hands and hugs, "It's good to see you buddy!" Zack said.

"It's been so long!" Hercules said, "Where have you been all these years?"

"…uhh…" Terra hesitated, "…yeah… I don't…"

"You know Terra?" Lightning interrupted.

"No duh!" Zack said, "We've known each other since Terra visited Olympus Coliseum years ago. Don't we buddy?"

His statement got Terra more confused, "Wait… I did?"

Hercules and Zack stared back at Terra.

"…yeah, you probably should know in advance that Terra doesn't remember most of his past memories anymore." Violet said.

Hercules and Zack looked at Violet, shocked to hear the news. "Memory loss?" Zack said, "Man, that sucks!"

"Yeah, that's a long story." Lightning said, throwing a dismissal hand, "Worth talking about it over a cup of tea, which we don't have time for. What is this place?"

"This… is Olympus Town." Hercules said with his arms wide open in glory, showing off the buildings, the markets, the streets and the Olympians people moving about to their busy errands. "Home of the warriors, heroes, gods, and the ever-loving Godly Tourneys."

"…which we are getting ready for in just a couple of hours." Zack said, "As you can see, people are prepping to travel to the Olympus Coliseum at the top of Mt. Olympus to watch the best warriors, heroes, and gods battling the Olympian gods for a beautiful prize."

"Battling Olympian gods?" Jean-Michel said, beaming, "That sounds excited!"

"Yeah… maybe for you, but uhh… not for us." Hercules said.

The heroes stared, puzzled, "Not for you guys?" Terra blinked, "Why would that be the case?"

xXx

Hades was on his throne back in the Underworld, mesmerized by the setting of Olympus Coliseum. Through an image hovering in the air, he watched a crowd of spectators taking their seats around the coliseum benches, surrounding a massive arena covered of hot sands and mahogany granite platform in the middle surrounded by a dozen of twenty feet pillars. This was the place where contenders—warriors, heroes, and gods—were to battle for the Godly Tourneys.

"Such a beautiful shade of gold." Hades muttered, grinning from ear to ear, "A true masterpiece like a chalice filled with fine cider. Exquisite."

He turned his head to the right, fixing his gaze on a mysterious man in a snowy white cloak, very similar to Organization XIII. He looked at him like he was a complete deaf person. He raised his hand upward and a large rock materialized above his palm. He launched the stone right at the mysterious man.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Hades barked.

"Ow." The man grunted.

Hades shook his head, smiling, "No. _Ow_ is what you said when you're expressing pain. Yes or No is what you say when someone is ASKING YOU A QUESTION WITH TWO CHOICES!"

The man with the snow-white cloak simply glared back at Hades. His blue eyes were seen under the hood, but his face was still deep under.

"Now." Hades went on, "With your little blade imbued in darkness, how about you join the Godly Tourneys? Y'know? For the prize? For the reputation before all the gods? And best of all, for _crushing—!_" Hades pounded a fist to his palm together.

The man simply stared with his deep blue eyes.

Hades cleared his throat, "…Hercules for me."

xXx

**Olympus Coliseum**

The Coliseum soon got filled up by a huge gathering of people assembled together to witness that noble contest of brute strength between warriors, heroes, and of course the Olympian Gods. The assembly on the Coliseum was well over a million people, and they sat so close together that there were little to no space for legs and arms to freely move.

The heroes were currently at the Coliseum Foyer. JM and Violet couldn't get their eyes off the sights in the Coliseum. Last year since then, they never thought they'd actually be inside the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe. One that was supposed to be a fun-loving game and now turned out to be a real magical world, nothing seen before unlike Planet Earth. JM at first thought this was great special effect. But no special effects could outsmart meeting, seeing and feeling characters like Terra and Lighting, and to actually walking on the cloudy sands of Olympus Coliseum… a world away from home.

"This…" JM turned around to face his friends and Zack and Hercules, "…is amazing."

Zack and Hercules smiled.

"Have you guys ever been to Hollywood?" JM then chuckled, "No, wait. You haven't. Because you ain't celebrities. But here…? You are!"

"Is Hollywood a great place?" Hercules asked curiously.

"Peh…" JM scoffed, "Not after seeing THIS! Hollywood is _nothing_ like Olympus Coliseum. Plus, I get to practice my martial arts skills." He tossed two kicks in the air and struck a Karate pose with a battle cry. "…and easily get celebrity love."

"Okay, enough of him." Violet shoved JM asides. Changing the subject she faced Hercules and Zack, "What's the deal with the Godly Tourneys, and what is Zeus is making you do?"

"Fight him." Hercules said, "Fight him for the right to get my freedom."

"Fighting for your freedom huh?" Lightning said, "Sounds like being in a war."

Hercules shook his head, "Not really. No. It's a great way to prove to my father that I am totally capable of surpassing him."

"That is every father's dream." Zack grinned.

"INDEED!"

The group heard the booming voice of Zeus resounding in the foyer. They quickly turned to face him along with his godly comrades the Olympian Gods. They appeared in human forms.

"It is a father's dream to see their son competing in the ever-loving ever-godly Godly Tourneys along with many other godly warriors and heroes and gods." Zeus fondly wrapped his arms around his son. Hercules grimaced, moving Zeus' arms away and blushing, "Father…"

Jean-Michel lit up at the sight of the gods, but Violet was less than enthusiastic as her mind was on a different subject from the thunder god's appearance. "Err, sir…" she said, "…you said godly twice in two words together and three times in a sentence with the word gods on it."

Zeus laughed wholeheartedly, "You BET I did!"

"Okay, Father. Weren't you mad at me for like, five minutes ago?" Hercules was curious, "What's with the cheerfulness now?"

"HO-OHH!" Zeus laughed again. "OHHH-OH-OHHH! OHHHHHHHH-OH-OH -OH -OH -OH -OHHH!"

On cue, the other gods who were with Zeus started laughing out loud. The laugh soon turned contagious. Everyone started laughing. First there were giggling, then it was hysterical, and soon after it was complete utter chaos. Even Lighting who had hard times laughing was actually laughing. Of course she wasn't rolling on the floor and slamming on the wall in complete hysteria, though that would've been really awkward and gotten twice the laughter. She merely chuckled.

"Oh my… oh my gosh… oh my gosh…" Violet wiped a tear off her eyes, "…why we… sniffles… are why we laughing?"

"I'm LAUGHING" Zeus proceeded, "because I THOUGHT I would make things interesting!"

Hercules and Zack's smile quickly vanished. "Oh no…" Hercules cringed.

"I am actually surrounded by complete loons." Lightning muttered as the smile vanished from her face.

"As you can see," the thunder god went on, "I and my…" he once again swept his arms around his godly comrades, "Twelve Olympians here—Hera, Poseidon, Dion, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Demeter—have decided, that he who defeats us—all Thirteen of us—would be granted the fabulous grand prize… of eternity."

There was silence among the group. Violet counted the gods one-by-one. "Err… Zeus? There're twelve of you."

"You BET there is!"

Violet shook her head, "No, no, no. I mean they are _really _twelve of you. Counting you of course, it's twelve. There're not thirteen. So, technically it's Zeus and the _eleven _Olympian Gods."

"Oh dear." Hera then spoke, "There really is twelve of us." She blinked, "or eleven or whatever…"

"Yeah, Hades is not with us." Ares then added before rolling his eyes, "Tsk. Go figure."

The Olympian gods all agreed.

"Wait… Hades, the Underworld god is among one of the Twelve Olympian gods too?" Terra sounded surprised.

Hercules and Zack all nodded in agreement while Zeus breathed an exasperated sigh, "No kidding." He muttered, "That foolish god is always playing with us."

And once again the Olympian gods all agreed. But JM interrupted, "Hold up! We have a big situation on our hands!"

"You bet." Violet agreed with JM, thinking that he was talking about Hades being part of the Twelve Olympians.

"There's a grand prize with my name on it and I need to GET IT!" JM exclaimed in glee, "You DID say eternal life right?"

Zeus nodded his head, "Oh right. The prize of eternity. Eternal life. You'd get to enjoy it at Mt. Olympus. And by Mt. Olympus. As in ETEEEEEERRRRNITY—" Zeus' bellowing voice once again swept everyone off their feet and straight to a wall, except Hercules, "—AT MT. OLYMPUS!"

"Ow…" Violet groaned in pain.

JM who had a trophy stuck in his head, popped right out of it and screamed "What?" he glared at the gods, "JUST Mt. Olympus?"

"And you never leave." Zeus added.

JM cocked his head on one side, "Why?"

The Olympians hesitated. They exchanged brief glances at each other when the voice of Hades resounded in the foyer… but there was no sign of Hades.

"I can answer this question for you."

Hades appeared in combustion of flames, frightening everyone. The flames quickly vanished. Hades was with the mysterious warrior in the white Organization XIII robe.

"Ohh. Well look who finally shows up." Poseidon spoke, crossing his arms and glowering at Hades. "You know I could just turn you off right there where we're standing?"

"Pos." Zeus said to Poseidon, "Easy on the water threat."

"Ooooh~!" Hades mocked, "I'm frightened. Too bad for you I'm not here to stoop to your level." Hades then faced the heroes, Hercules and Zack, "I'm here to stoop to _their_ level. Gentlemen… err…" he hesitated upon noticing Lighting and Violet, "_ladies _and gentlemen, allow me to meet your acquaintance. His name is Sin. Not his real name though."

"Hades, what do you want?" Terra said to him.

"A deal." Hades said, "That you will either work hard enough to earn the dullest grand prize in the universe… because to me it sounds like being grounded for life…"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Zack exclaimed.

Hades glowered at Zack for a second then went on, "…OR you get _my _grandprize: eternal life in Hell."

Silence again. The heroes frowned at that revelation.

"Eternal life in Hell?" JM blinked, "Wait… what's that like?"

Violet smacked JM on the head, "Ow!"

"Jean-Michel!" she barked. "Do you realize what he's sayin'?"

"Yeah. Eternal life in—!" JM then cut himself short, "…ohhhhhhh…"

"That's right party people." Hades smiled before pacing around the foyer, "If you win this tourneys, you will spend eternal life at Zeus' place, working for him part-time, no rest, minimum wage as his minion to his…" Hades paused once he noticed he was nose-to-nose with Zeus. Both gods glared at each other, "…miniature godly friends." He finished before moving away from the thunder god and paced again.

"But if you _lose _the tourney, you get benefit here. Eternal life in _MY _place, the Underworld, is like party at midnight 24-7. Full time fun, high salary and wage, and you get to create your own dirty work and operation to ruin humans' life. And get this: there's a promotion."

"What? Your throne?" Lighting said.

"Bingo!" Hades grinned, "Man, am I on fire or what? So—!" Hades clapped twice and a contract and a quill pen magically poofed besides the god. He waved his arms toward the gods and the contract and quill pen flew before them, "…how about it, Zeus? You just sign the contract and the rules and regulations of these godly tourneys will all be settled. Now I may be part of the Twelve Olympians but you need to know that I will always stay loyal to my turf no matter what. So how about it? Deal or no deal? If no deal, then I'll just quit being a member of your group, the godly Tourneys will be canceled, and I will be obliged to make all humans suffer."

Zeus turned to the heroes, and then the Olympians. The heroes were shaking their heads and making gestures, attempting Zeus not to take the deal. Zeus sighed and faced Hades again, "Fine…" he picked up the quill pen and signed the contract, "…but remember Hades, you're part of the Twelve Olympians, so NO scheming! Or face the consequences."

"Don't worry Zeus boy. My scheming days are over." Hades smiled.

The twelve gods took their leaves to the Coliseum arena at the sound of the anticipating cheering crowd. The heroes followed. The coast was finally cleared for Hades and he turned to Sin. The contract clutched on his hand morphed into a golden leaf crown.

"Put this on." He handed the leaf crown over to Sin. Sin took the crown and placed it into his forehead. JM once again entered the foyer but soon as he noticed Sin and Hades he quickly hid behind a wall to avoid being spotted. He watched.

"Oooh, beautiful." Hades clapped his hands joyfully, "It looks perfect on you. Now time to win this. And no dawdling this time."

"Don't worry, I will win this. You've said the words twice already."

"You bet I did!" Hades snapped. JM frowned, wondering what was going on.

xXx

The contenders of the tourney finally joined the coliseum arena before a massive wave of cheers and supports from fans on both sides of the coliseum benches. Battles kicked off at the mighty blow of a trumpet.

First match was Jean Michel against a centaur and an army of minotaurs. The centaur sent out his minotaurs toward JM, armed with their giant axes. Minotaurs went swinging wildly at Jean-Michel, aiming for his head, his torso, and such. JM ducked, jumped and flew over the charging creatures, letting them collide at each other instead. One minotaur went for a downward swing, but JM summoned his Keyblade, blocked, and quickly delivered a couple of hits. He then went for the other minotaurs with combos attack. He then watched a minotaur leaping toward him. He quickly casted Arcwind on the flying minotaur, freezing him in midair, then ran toward him, flipped in the air with his Keyblade like a Parkour acrobat and swung at the frozen minotaur. The frozen minotaur went straight for the centaur. The centaur quickly pulled out his axe and swung, shattering the frozen minotaur into pieces. Rains of ice pelted the centaur until he fell backward off the arena. JM landed on his feet and shook his fist in the air "OH YEAH!" cheering just as the crowd cheered on also.

Second bout was Violet against a horde of bow-wielding elves. Rains of arrows imbued in burning fire showered all over Violet. Violet countered most of the arrows with quick swings of her Keyblade as she was running and dodging remaining arrows. She skidded into a full stop to watch more fire-imbued arrows heading straight for her. She launched an Oil Spell with her Keyblade by using it as a pen to draw a circle around her. She then casted an Aero Spell at her feet and the winds picked her up. The fire arrows landed on the Oil circle she made and a massive column of fire combusted. The heavy fire quickly danced to the winds Violet made around her, following the heroine. She then stopped midair. Just as the column of fire was about to reach her way, she pointed her Keyblade at the elves. As if in response the wind guided the heavy column of fire straight for the elves. The elves scattered away, panicking. But the heavy fire struck the ground near the elves and exploded, sending the elves flying. The crowd cheered once more at Violet's victory.

Zack and Hercules, unlike the heroes, dealt with regular swordsmen in a tag team match. But when during the match-up Zack swung his sword, offing a swordsmen's head, it revealed to be a skeleton in disguise. Zack startled. The skeleton creepily moved his finger toward him and possessed his body. Zack screamed and the crowd went on their feet. Zack quickly noticed his body was decaying, turning into a skeleton. Hercules ran to help his friend. He jumped over Zack and with a downward swing of his sword slashed his opponent. The magic quickly vanished from Zack and Zack was relieved.

But the gods were still not relieved. They were still shocked by what they were seeing: warriors who were nothing but monsters?

"Yeah…" Hades said, divining into the gods' thoughts. The gods turned to his attention, "did I fail to notice that in this godly tourney, _anything _is fair game?"

The gods stared back at Hades.

Hades shrugged, "What?"

The latest bout was the Sin in the white Organization XIII cloak, against a horde of creatures the heroes never expected to see: Heartless.

The heartless charged at the hero. The hero stretched his arm to one side and a dark blade formed to his grasp. He swung, striking the heartless with sharp-sweeping strokes downward, sideways, and round-house swings… he even leapt over couple of heartless and swung from behind, striking them down.

He suddenly heard the crowd cheering wildly. He turned around and there he stood before a thousand heartless, with the ghostly apparition of Ares, in his large god-form, hovering over the multitude of heartless. He smiled at his opponents. Sin stared back. His feet left the ground as he swam through the horde of heartless, hacking and slicing with his dark blade, heading straight for Ares. Ares didn't wait either. He twirled his staff—a large piece of wood the shape and color of a snake, with its mouth hanging on to a ruby sphere—like it was a parade baton and pointed, sending out a rain of Meteors to Sin's way. Sin continued running through the heartless, hacking and slicing, and now leapt over the meteors, jumping on them step by step as if they were stairs. One jump sent him high and straight toward Ares's ghostly god form. Ares suddenly vanished. Sin narrowed his eyes. He slowly crossed his arms and legs close to his chest like a shell, and then stretched out. A powerful gust of wind shot through him. Ares suddenly reappeared, and he was holding on his head crying in pain. He quickly reverted back into human form and all the heartless he had summoned vanished without a trace.

Sin dropped to the ground on his toes with bended knee. Perfect landing. But Ares crashed to the ground in a rough landing. The crowd went up to their feet, shocked to see what has happened to the god of war. More importantly, they were impressed with Sin. They were even more impressed once they noticed a dark aura emitted all over his body.

"Who is that guy…?" Violet wondered, "…but more importantly, why is Ares summoning heartless?"

Sin turned to the crowd to stare at Jean-Michel. Jean-Michel stared back, eyes narrowed. Both guys lock eyes for a second. The crowd kept on cheering. Sin walked away, once again without another word.

xXx

Couple of hours later, Jean-Michel was walking down the foyer to the other side of the Coliseum when he saw Zack doing some warm up squats. "Huff-Pff! Huff-Pff!"

"Hey uhh, Zack? Can I ask you some—!" Jean-Michel reached out his arm toward Zack's shoulder, when Zack jumped to his feet and with his summoned Buster Sword swung at Jean-Michel. Immediately Jean-Michel with his Keyblade blocked the attack. The two blades locked together.

"Well played my dear friend," smiled Zack.

"Right back at ya dude." Jean-Michel grinned.

Jean-Michel made his Keyblade vanished, and so did Zack. Zack quickly went back to doing more squats, "So you're ready for your battle against the gods?" Zack asked.

JM rolled his eyes, "…I wish." He said, "As fun as it sounds to battle the Olympian gods, to _actually _battling them is terrifying."

"You'll do fine." Zack reassured.

"I have to face Apollo." JM clarified, "Of all people! They stuck me in with the god of the Sun. And my specialty is Ice. How can I compete with that?"

Zack stopped squatting to face Jean-Michel, "Like I said." He patted him on the shoulder, "You'll do fine."

"And how do you know that?" JM crossed his arms.

"Just a hunch." Zack said, and went to do more warm ups. This time, he stood upside down and did more squatting this time with his arms. Jean-Michel frowned upon that.

Jean-Michel looked away and noticed Sin passing by. Sin and Jean-Michel locked eyes once again. Sin's dark aura was twice as large as and more noticeable than ever before. It was when Sin reached 500 feet that he looked away and proceeded. Jean-Michel watched him leave. And so did Zack who scoffed.

"Ugh… seriously Jean-Michel. I can't stand that guy." Zack flipped back to his feet. "You ever noticed something… different about that guy? I mean, anything. Like, creepy or freaky…?"

"Let me guess…" Jean-Michel faced Zack, "He has no talent?"

Zack shook his head, "No, I was thinking more like face recognition." He paused, "It's as if I've met him… somewhere. But aside from that, have you noticed his powers?" He turned to JM, "They keep growing stronger and stronger by the minute."

JM placed one hand on one hip, while the other on his chin "hmmm…well, supermodel bad-boyish wannabe asides, I _did_ notice his powers growing too. Like not long ago."

Jean-Michel then gave Zack a worried look, "whoa wait…! You don't think he's gonna use that power he's harboring to do something truly evil now, is he?" He grabbed Zack by the shoulders, "Like steal my fame away from me? I need my fame!" he grumbled dramatically under his breath, "This guy is a threat."

The crowd was suddenly heard, letting out a massive cry. Jean-Michel and Zack whipped their heads to their direction. They watched from afar, Apollo the Sun god flying across distance, screaming.

"He _is _a threat." Jean-Michel said under his breath.

Zack and Jean-Michel quickly went through the foyer and reached the crowd benches to watch what was going on. But they stopped when Violet who was at the benches faced them with a shocked look on her face.

"You won't believe what just happened." She said, "That swordsman, Sin, just single-handedly defeated the god of the Sun Apollo." She pointed down the arena, "Look!"

The crowd's eyes were on Apollo on the ground. The mysterious warrior, Sin, approached the god of the Sun with his dark blade over his shoulder. His dark aura around him was now twice its size. He tugged his arm toward Apollo with a helping hand. Apollo reached out his hand and Sin pulled him up.

"Well-played." Apollo said to his contender. Sin said nothing, as usual. The god of sun departed from the arena, looking both disappointed and confused.

"But…" Zack blinked, "We just saw him like…" he blinked again, "…couple of seconds ago."

"What?" Violet said.

"He said we saw him couple of seconds ago!" Jean-Michel repeated in a loud voice over the cheering crowd.

"I heard you the first time!" Violet said out loud.

"What do you think that is?" Jean-Michel asked, "There could be one reason in all of this: Sin is a—!"

"—Heartless!"

"—Blackheart!"

JM and Violet said at the same time respectively. They stopped, staring at each other.

Zack raised eyebrow at Violet, "A blackheart?"

JM rolled her eyes, "Girl, don't be ridiculous. Sin cannot be a Blackheart!"

"Really? Think about it, hot shot celeb. The white cloak. It very similar to Organization XIII. The dark blade comes from darkness. It can emit darkness whenever he attacks someone. He extract it." She slammed her backhand on her palm, "Bingo!" she said, "That's Blackheart!"

"Yeah…" Jean-Michel said sarcastically, "…and Axel Joedo is from the Blackheart too. He wears the same cloak by the way."

Violet shook her head, "Nah, Axel is different."

"Then don't jump into conclusion." JM argued, "And by the way, the Dominion wear Armani."

"Okay!" Violet argued, "Then let's do this. We'll spy on Sin and we'll figure out who is he working for."

"Uhh…" Zack said, "He's working for Hades."

"Hades acts alone. As he usually does." Violet said, "We'll have to find out where Hades actually found this Sinful dude. My money is on the Blackheart. Hands down."

"Wait…" Zack said, "If Hades work alone. Doesn't that make Sin, his sole propriety and not the Blackhearts'?"

"Heartless!" Jean-Michel argued back.

"Heartless!" Zack corrected.

"Let's go!" Violet took off and JM followed behind.

"Hey, wait a second…!" Zack was about to follow when the crowd cheered on again. Zack stopped to watch. Sin was once again in the arena, and he was facing Demeter, one of the Twelve Olympians and goddess of the Seasons.

Demeter closed her eyes and raised her hands in the air. A powerful Blizzaga attack picked up. But it inflicted no damage on Sin. Demeter then switched seasons to spring, sending out Aeroga imbued with Poison scent. Nothing. The more attack she sent out, the more immune Sin became to it. Soon everyone watched Sin's dark aura growing twice as large. Sin aimed his palm at Demeter and a powerful dark blast shot from it. It struck her and she went flying. The crowd gasped, astonished. They cheered on as Sin walked away from the match. He then stopped walking. He turned his gaze back to the crowd, and once again he eyeballed Zack Fair.

Zack gulped. Sin slowly lifted his arm sideways toward Zack in the cheering crowd, a pointed finger aimed at him.

Zack whimpered, quickly got off his seat and took off in a mad dash. Sin grinned and suddenly vanished.

xXx

"Okay, it's official." Zack said, "Sin _really _creep me out."

"We know." Jean-Michel and Violet said to Zack, irritation sounded in their voices. The trio were crossing a long winding hallway which somehow bridged the Coliseum and the rest of Olympus.

"You said that thirteenth time already." Violet said to Zack.

"Really?" Zack cocked his head, "I thought I said it twice already."

JM shook his head, "No you didn't."

Violet stopped her paces and stopped the guys from taking another step. "Wait." She sounded alarmed.

The trio stopped with her as well. They were hearing faint whispers, gradually increasing into regular voice tones along with the echoes of footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" Violet hissed. "It's Hades and Sin!"

"Shh—!" JM almost cursed, upon noticing that the two walls on the large hallways beside them had no other way to quickly slip into hiding.

"What do we do?" Zack exclaimed.

"Quick!" Violet pulled out her Keyblade, "Hide!"

"Oh, that's easy for you to say…" JM complained, "…when there's no other way to—!"

Violet struck her Keyblade to the ground and a magical sigil appeared beneath their feet, "Keyblade Warp!" she said and their bodies enveloped into a glowing form and they disintegrated, just in time for Hades and Sin to waltz by.

Hades and Sin appeared to be too busy discussing schemes. Of course, Hades was the one doing most of the talking, while Sin remained quiet and listened in.

The heroes and Zack reappeared behind Hades and Sin. Zack was about to scream in panic when JM and Violet grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed their hands to his lips to shut him up. They quickly turned to face Hades and Sin.

The duo were still walking away.

The heroes watched the two villains disappearing farther into the corridor, before they let out heavy sighs of relief.

Violet slapped Zack hard on the elbow, "Oy!" Zack hissed.

"Don't ever do that again." Violet chastised.

"Quick! To the Underworld." JM said and the gang slowly followed the two villains in a cautious manner, but were quick enough not to lose them.

**Underworld, Hades Chamber**

"There is a problem, Lord Hades." The mysterious warrior Sin informed the god of darkness.

"Oh?" he said.

"It seems that some of the outsiders from this world are onto us…" Sin said, "nay… some of Hercules' friends."

"Oh, really?" Hades smirked.

Sin curiously cocked his head toward Hades, "Care to do something about it?" he asked.

Hades turned to face Sin, "No, as a matter of fact, leave it that way. I'll take care of them. Now… how about we go onto our business?"

Jean-Michel, Violet and Zack sneaked into the chamber and hid behind a pillar to spy on the two enemies. Hades removed the hood from Sin to see his face. The heroes could only see Sin's true identity from his bushy hair, but they couldn't see his face. Only Hades could. Hades removed from Sin's forehead a golden leaf crown and raised it up. Thunderstorm sparked out of the leaf crown, dancing wildly across the chamber, zapping everywhere near and far from the heroes.

"With this crown," Hades cackled, "all the gods who signed on the contract for the Tourneys will unto you sacrifice their powers whenever you fight! And unto you, you shall receive the divine powers of all warriors, heroes and gods combined. You shall gather enough powers to finally defeat Hercules and his annoying father Zeus! And I shall once again take over my rightful seat onto the Throne of Mt. Olympus!"

"Uhh… Hades?" Sin spoke.

Hades stared, "What?"

"Stop speaking like that."

Hades paused, "…but it's my best impression yet of—! Okay." Hades stopped arguing upon noticing Sin glaring back at him. Hades put the leaf crown back onto Sin's forehead.

"Oh my gosh." Zack gasped under his breath, "This is worse than I thought."

"I know." Jean-Michel said, "Hades and Sin have trapped the gods' powers into a contract and have apparently converted that contract into a leaf crown. So now whenever Sin fights a warrior, a hero or a god, he saps onto him his opponents' powers, making them weaker and weaker by the minute. The gods become twice as worse in combat as he become stronger. It is then that once he faces off against Hercules and Zeus, he'll be able to crush them both, fulfilling Hades' dream of taking over Mt. Olympus!"

All eyes stared back at Jean-Michel. He turned his head toward his comrades then shrugged, "…what? It's basic villain plot in every Hollywood film."

"We've got to warn Hercules and Zeus before it is too late." Zack said and they turned around to flee.

"Going somewhere?" Hades asked, standing before the heroes. The heroes jumped, "AAAAHHH!"

Hades impatiently tapped his feet on the ground, his arms were crossed.

"We got lost on the way to the bathroom, and then we ended up here!" Jean-Michel lied. Violet agreed, "Yeah. Lost!"

"Olympus Coliseum sure can be a labyrinth!" Zack lied also.

"I know right?" Violet exclaimed with more lies, "So many long winding roads to choose from!" she giggled nervously, whilst Hades approached until they were all glued to a wall.

"Okay…" Hades smiled, "I see. So you want to find the bathroom, heh? You don't need to." He wrapped his fingers together, cracked the knuckles, and with a quick palm thrust, struck Violet and Jean-Michel's chests. The duo gasped as light suddenly emanated their bodies. The bright light proceeded to overwhelm the chamber. Zack dropped on his knees and shielded his eyes.

He blinked again and Violet and Jean-Michel were gone. Only two hearts were seen floating at their places.

"Oh my gosh…"

The hearts fluttered into Hades' hands and they slowly vanished into dusts on contact, "…beautiful isn't it?" Hades smiled, "Like priceless antique." He turned to Sin, "I think you will find these two powers very suitable on you."

Sin smiled back. Sin had his hood on again, shielding his face. Zack turned to Hades again, angrily, "What did you DO to them?"

"Hey, I didn't kill them if that's what you're asking." Hades said quickly before smiling, barring his sharp unclean teeth, "…but you however is a complete different story."

xXx

Zack soon found himself tied up on a large stick over a lake of lava, spanning across two pits. The stick twirled and twirled, slowly sizzling through Zack's skin like a slow pork roast. All thanks to Pain and Panic who were there to administer the cooking, by turning the stick with their twig-shaped skinny arms.

"Master Hades…" Pain grunted, "…are you… sure…? He's way too heavy…"

"Yeah! Can you…" Panic grunted, "…have Cerberus… do the cooking…?"

"Oh, cut the jibber jabbers lazy employees, and start cooking him!" Hades barked, "He's not that heavy! And Cerberus might as well eat him before he gets done anyway!"

"Okay…!" Zack gulped, "I think we can all establish that you're all trying to cook me! But what are you going to do to my friends?"

Hades shrugged, "Oh, Nothing. I already dealt with them…remember? Now all that remains are the gods' power." Hades glimmered, "Because soon, Zeus and his wannabe son Hercules will never know what will hit them."

xXx

"Hades!" Zack shouted at the god of the Underworld, "What the he'll are you planning on doing to my bud Herc? What are you gonna do to Zeus?"

Hades sighed, "Oh, you know me so well." he said, "I'm getting back what is rightfully mine. The throne of Mt. Olympus."

"Why?"

"Why?" Hades angrily barked, "Because a long time ago, I was the sole heir to Olympus kingdom until Zeus showed up and defeated the Titans, thus saving the world and taking over the throne. I want what he has! Not him, not anyone else! Now shut up so that you can be simmered and barbecued."

Hades left Zack, at the mercy of the boiling lava below him.

xXx

The godly tourneys were going wild. Warriors, heroes and gods were still fighting for the chance to battle Hercules and Zeus for the grand prize of life eternal at Mt. Olympus. Terra and Lightning were part of the tourneys and together they fought a great deal of monsters in the preliminaries and moved on to the next level to battle warriors and other heroes.

The next match was Lightning versus Sin. Lightning didn't know who Sin was and obviously she didn't care. But Terra, the moment he laid eyes on him, sensed something was wrong.

"Why do I feel like…" he muttered, "…I know him?"

Hercules who was by the benches with his father leaned toward him and whispered to him, "Father, this is the young man the crowd has been raving about." he said, "The one who defeated the Olympian gods with a single blow. His name is Sin."

Zeus and Hercules observed the one called Sin, standing still and staring right at Lightning. Lightning readied her gunblade.

"No kidding..." Zeus said, "His powers have surpassed those of the gods." he blinked, "...but they were empty before."

The crowd cheered on. Lightning dashed at Sin and delivered a two-hit swing of her blade at him before swinging up for a launch attack, expecting to see him flying into the sky... but the sword passed right through Sin at that launch attack.

"What?"

"Pathetic!"

Lightning looked up and Sin descended at her with his Dark blade. She cart-wheeled out of the way and fired her gunblade at him. He batted the fire shots out of the way with his blade and thrust his palm at her. A powerful gust of dark wind picked up Lightning in midair and drove her to the ground in three consecutive tumbles. She quickly broke her last tumble by skidding through the sand, but then watched Sin descended at her again with his blade.

"GRYYYYAAAAAHH!"

She jumped backward and spun forward with her blade, attacking Sin from all sides, then fired her weapon, knocking him backward. But Sin swept his arm forward the wall where he was about to get hit onto and _zim! _A Keyhole appeared, and he vanished right through it. Lightning gasped. Terra, Hercules and Zeus gasped. The whole crowd gasped.

"Could it—!" Zeus exclaimed.

Lightning spun around, searching for Sin. No sight of him. The keyhole reappeared behind her. "Gasp!" she alertly jumped back around and suddenly watched a powerful launch ball spawning out of the keyhole and nailed her full-force, launching her flying toward the crowd. The crowd spread out of the way, making way for Lightning to crash land.

Terra, Hercules and Zeus swiftly squeezed through the crowd to assist the wounded Lightning. Phil also came to her assistance.

"Light. Are you all right?" Terra asked.

"Say something!" Hercules begged.

Lightning pushed herself forward from the uncomfortable benches to slowly sit up, but the pain she got from that last blow was too unbearable.

"Hey Zeus! Hercules!" cried out the mysterious warrior from the arena. All heads whipped to his direction.

"You two and me! Right now!" He emphatically shouted, "I want to challenge you! My last challenge was simply a warm-up."

The crowd gasped and chatted worryingly as Zeus, Hercules, Terra and Lightning stared back at the opponent. "Warm up?" the furious Lightning struggled through the benches to stand. "LET ME AT HIM!" The heroes quickly restrained her.

"Lightning! Hey! Whoa, lady! Don't force yourself!" Phil exclaimed, "You're in bad shape!"

"I don't care for the pain I have, but for the number of bruises I would LOVE to inflict on Sin right now!" Lightning barked out loud, intent to do just that.

"I'm waiting…" Sin beckoned with his finger, as if taunting Zeus and Hercules. The crowd suddenly started to chant, "ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES!"

"ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES!"

"ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES!"

The Olympus ruler and Hercules exchanged glances then faced Sin, still awaiting their answer. The crowd went on chanting. "ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! ZEUS! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES!"

Hades watched from a corner of the sidelines, impatiently tapping his feet and gritting his teeth, "Come o-o-o-n-n-n-n! Come o-o-o-n-n-n-n! Just take the Olympus-damn bait already!"

"We'll accept your challenge." Zeus replied, as if to answer Hades and the crowd's plea. And the crowd cheered on. Hades pumped his fist in the air squealing, "YEEES!"

Zeus turned to face Hercules and said, "Hercules. Let's go." He snapped his fingers and an explosion of light overwhelmed his body till he was gone. Hercules stayed behind with the crowd.

"Oh boy." Hercules sighed, "Zack's not gonna like this." He was ready to descend to the arena when he stopped to look around, searching for his friend, "… hey, speaking of Zack, where is he?"

The heroes looked around as well. "Your boy ain't here, Herc." Phil confirmed, "But who cares?"

"I do!" Hercules emphasized, "He's my best friend!"

"Jean-Michel and Violet are gone too." Terra confirmed, noticing the two Keybearers are missing also.

"Well, that's bad…" Phil said.

"Terra! Can you go look for them please?" Hercules commanded, "I don't want them to get themselves into any kind of trouble. Especially Zack."

Terra stood up, "Count on it. I'll go search for them." And he was off.

Hercules then turned to Phil, "Phil. You look after Light. I don't want any drama from her."

Lightning squinted, "Drama?"

Hercules was off. Lightning stared darkly at Phil.

"What he's trying to say is… you need to…" Phil hesitated, "…you need to uhh…"

Back in the arena, Sin swept his finger across his forehead, making it gleam under the sunlight. Hercules approached Sin, but stopped to face him couple of feet across the arena. Zeus reappeared as a giant spirit hovering behind Hercules. Hercules posed for combat. Sin summoned his dark blade.

"Show me what you're made of, Hercules." Sin said.

xXx

"Can I get a glass of water? I'm dying in here." Zack complained. His skin was roasting like bacon besides the fact that he was sweating up a storm, while being twirled above the hot boiling lava by Pain and Panic.

"You are dying." Pain said to Zack, struggling on the stick that had Zack's muscled body attached into.

"It means the food is working." Panic rejoiced, "Master Hades would be so proud of our cooking skills!"

"I am NOT food!"

Pain and Panic heard the pounding of heavy metal shoes on the underworldly concrete floor echoing across the Underworld. They turned around, just in time to see Terra coming in from an upper level of the underworld. Terra looked below and spotted the creatures and Zack.

"Great! We got company!" Pain exclaimed.

"Time to panic!" Panic panicked.

"Terra!" Zack called out to the Keybearer. Terra jumped down to the level and summoned his Keyblade. Pain and Panic didn't wait either to charge at Terra and annoyingly flew around him.

"Hey!" Terra swung his arms around his face, shooing off the creatures. But they won't back down. They started kicking his head, face, neck with their tiny feet. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Terra angrily slapped around his face and sputtered. The howling Pain and Panic landed on their tiny feet. Terra blinkedwand notice his Keyblade was gone.

"Hein?"

"Lookin' for this?" Pain said to Terra while Panic cackled. They had Terra's Keyblade lifted above their tiny heads.

"HEY! Give it back!" Terra went for the Keyblade, but the creatures fired a projectile from the Keyblade at Terra. Terra narrowly jumped back but the projectile struck him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

Pain and Panic cackled, running backward and shooting more projectiles at Terra with the Keyblade. "Yeaah-Yeach-Yeach-Yeach-Yeach!"

Terra ran in pursuit. The creatures kept firing the Keyblade at him and he kept dodging every bullet with jumps, rolls, and shifts, and continued chasing them. But they were too fast for him to catch.

He stopped to catch his breath. Pain and Panic stopped to laugh out loud.

"Don't you just stand there!" Zack shouted, "DO SOMETHING!"

"I am..." Terra breathed out loud, "...but those frigging creatures are way too fast for me to-!"

He paused. "...wait a minute." a smirk passed down a corner of his lips. "I am smart."

Pain and Panic continued running backward with Terra's Keyblade when the blade suddenly vanished from their tiny hands. They froze up and stared at their hands.

"What the-?"

"It's gone!"

"Back where it belongs, boys." Terra said.

Pain and Panic looked up and saw Terra with his Keyblade. He aimed it at them like a gun. Pain and Panic screamed and ran. Terra fired his Dark Volley attack at them, pelting many blast of its dark projectiles. Pain and Panic kept running and jumping, barely dodging every hit landing near them until they felt no ground under their feet. They were now suspended in midair. They looked down at the lava below, stared at each other, and finally they screamed as they plummeted into the boiling red ocean. "KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Terra made his Keyblade vanish and ran up to Zack. He crouched before him, "Hey, you're okay? Where are the kids?"

"…well, let's see…" Zack began sarcastically, "I am sweating, I am thirsty, and I smell like bacon… so yeah, everything's peachy."

"Good looking out." Terra patted Zack's shoulder then proceeded to untie him, but Zack cried out, "NO! NO! NO! NO! Wait!"

Terra stopped.

"You're gonna make me drop into that lava pool!"

Terra quickly moved away from Zack, "My bad."

"…go find Jean-Michel and Violet." Zack nudged his head toward an opening of the chamber not far from him, "Their hearts are in the next room."

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Hearts?"

"Yeah…" Zack said, "We just found out that Hades is using Sin to suck up the gods' powers in the tourneys to make himself powerful. The more power he gets, the more powerful he become, powerful enough to defeat both Hercules and Zeus in a single blow. He's planning to take over Olympus!"

"So that's what's been going on?" Terra said, "A rigged tourneys. That's against the rules."

"You bet it is!" Zack said, "So now when Hades found us, he stole the guys' Hearts and put _me_ in this _very _awkward…" he gulped, "…delicious… position."

Terra jumped back to his feet, "A'right, you stick around. But don't be too sticky. I'll restore the others' hearts."

Terra was about to leave when he and Zack noticed the two hearts slowly floating from inside the cave and gliding toward them. The two hearts stopped gliding once it was before Terra. Terra smiled.

"Looks like I don't have to take a trip." Terra raised his Keyblade and pointed, "Heart of Pure Bravery. Be reborn into your Dweller, I command thee!"

And once again, a strong wind picked up and Terra's Symbol appeared under his feet. His Keyblade blinked a bright light and so did the two hearts. The chamber quickly got overwhelmed by a powerful light for a split second.

The two hearts were gone. Jean-Michel and Violet were back, taking their places.

They looked around, "Uhh…" Jean-Michel looked around.

"What's going on?" Violet asked, looking around as well.

"HEY!" cried out Zack, catching their attention. "This is no time to restore lost memories! Get me outta here! We gotta rescue Zeus and Hercules!"

xXx

"Wwhm-mmhm-gghhh… Wwhm-mmhm-gghhh…"

Lightning had Phil's face shoved on a bench. Phil struggled for air, screaming. The crowd no longer was paying attention to the battle in the arena but the losing battle of Phil to Lightning by the bench.

"Quiet you incompetent beef feet!"

"WWHM-MMHM-GGHHH!"

Terra, Zack, Jean-Michel and Violet emerged back into the tourneys. They watched Hercules and Zeus battling Sin. It looked to be a losing battle as Zeus and Hercules struggled to land a hit at Sin.

"Are we too late?" Violet said.

"Zeus could lose everything if we don't step in." Zack said.

"WWHM-MMHM-GGHHH! WWHM-MMHM-GGHHH!"

The heroes heard the crowd going wild and the struggling muffles of Phil not far in the benches. They saw Lightning and Phil.

"PHIL could lose his LIFE if we don't step in!" Jean-Michel screamed and ran down the benches. Zack and Violet followed. Zack grabbed Lightning by the shoulder. Violet joined in, grabbing her by the other shoulder and JM grabbed her from behind. They struggled to pull Light off Phil, "HEY! Let… him…GO!" JM screamed.

Lightning finally let go off Phil. Phil rolled over to his back, gasping and coughing dirt, "I help you recover from losing your life…" he said with a wheezing tone, "…and THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME? BY TRYING TO TAKE MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME?"

"Oh be quiet." Lightning grumbled.

"You're welcome!" Phil replied bitterly.

"Guys, this isn't the time!" Jean-Michel exclaimed, "We gotta rescue Hercules and Zeus before they lose their powers!"

And the heroes descended down the benches in single file, squeezing past the packed crowd.

Sin, cloaked in a veil of darkness, charged at Hercules multiple times, then proceeded to charged at Zeus as well. He then flew above the sky and shot many blast of dark energy, targeting Hercules. Zeus waved his arms and a Reflect spell shielded his son, reflecting all the dark energy blasts back to Sin. Sin vanished and charged down again with a Keyblade stab, shattering the Reflect. Hercules tumbled backwards. The crowd gasped.

Sin landed on the ground and thrust his palm forward Zeus. A powerful beam of light shot out from his palm and struck Zeus. Zeus cried out in pain and soon began to lose energy.

"Time to depart, Zeus." Hades was heard laughing in the background. Zeus' godly form shrunk into normal form. The god went on his knee as Hades laughed, "…the throne will soon be mine."

"STOP!"

Sin whipped his head to his side and watched a Keyblade coming at him like a boomerang. The Keyblade struck his hand and the beam vanished and released Zeus. "OW!" Sin cried.

"KYAAA!"

Sin looked up again and saw Violet, in her Keybearer form, Flora! She charged at him with her Flashin Dash attack, violently swinging her Keyblade in a multiple combo strike that released rose petals in the process. Sin is sent flying to a wall.

Jean-Michel's Keybearer Form Arctic joined Flora also; Zack, Terra and Lightning as well. Hades stared with jaws on the ground. The crowd cheered on wildly.

"Damn those fools!" Sin hissed through his teeth.

"It's over now, Sin!" Arctic said to his opponent.

"The jig is up!" Flora replied, "It's now seven against one!"

"Au contraire, my dearest friend…" the heroes heard Hades speak. All turned toward his direction. "It's seven, against me, Sin…" he snapped his fingers and the ground violently shook. The heroes lost their balance. The ground suddenly split in two and all witnessed in the coliseum, massive claws gripping onto the splitting ground and rising from the depth of the hole it created. A massive head emerged from under the depth. It was covered in solid ice. A monstrous shape with sharp icicle teeth and a furious roar that sent chills down everyone's spines. The Ice Titan!

The Titan finally stood, its shadow overwhelmed the entire coliseum like a cockroach motel. Everyone spread apart from the coliseum, screaming in blue panic. The heroes however stood their ground.

"…and my baby, the Ice Titan." Hades finished his sentence.

"HADES, YOU BETRAYER!" Zeus barked at Hades, "From here on in, you are FIRED from being member of the Twelve Olympians!"

"Uhh…" Hades said calmly, "…actually it was _Thirteen_ Olympians. Sheesh, you may be a god, but you suck at math."

The icy beast yowled; its cry pierced the skies so much that it shook the earth, terrorizing everyone.

"Everyone, take charge!" Flora commanded and the heroes charged at the beast. Arctic leapt at the Titan, but Flora yelled "Watch out!"

Before he could reach the creature, an iceberg shot out from under the ground and struck Arctic on sky high. The titan then proceeded and swung his arm at Arctic, sending him flying. Flora casted Aero on her feet again and propelled into the air to deliver combo swings at the titan's face. The titan didn't flinch. The Titan spewed out cold chill fire breath, overwhelming Violet. Violet is sent backward. She quickly recovered midair and charged. The Titan swung its arms again, conjuring up a rain of ice cubes coming Flora's way. She teleported out of the way to dodge the attacks. The Titan shot its fire breath again.

"Hot battle with a cold boss! Enjoy that, Zeus!" Hades cackled. The underworld god appeared behind the thunder god. Zeus turned around and Hades conjured up two massive fireballs from his hands. He propelled them toward Zeus. Zeus vanished, teleported behind Hades and raised his right arm up high to conjure a large staff filled with thunder sparks dancing at his fingertips. The staff grew into a thunder bolt and he swung his arm, sending the bolt straight into Hades. Hades got sent backward. Hades growled. He began to shot multiple fireballs, while Zeus countered the fire balls with merely his hands and shot a thunder beam from his fingers. Hades reflected the attack.

Hercules threw a punch at Sin who dodged. Zack slammed his buster sword at Sin, but Sin teleported. Sin reappeared behind Zack and got him in a chokehold. Zack struggled, "HEYYY! L-LET GO!" Zack quickly sent an elbow on Sin's chest, knocking him backward. Zack flipped out of the way and delivered a sword uppercut at Sin. Sin blocked with a Reflect Counter. Zack flinched. Sin took that chance to grab Zack by the face and pinned him to the ground. He flipped forward and came down with a sword slam, but Zack quickly dodged-rolled the blow. Sin whipped around and thrust his palm toward another opponent charging from behind—Lightning—and shot more dark fireballs.

Lightning swung her blade, knocking every fireballs out of the way, whilst acrobatically dodging the ones that were near. She leapt, "This is gonna sting!" She yelled, creating columns of lightning bolts toward Sin. Sin back-flipped, and dashed at Lightning with three-more combo hits, propelling her skyward toward the Ice Titan.

Flora had tried all attacks to at least make a dent on the Titan, but the monster remained intact. The Titan swung his arm toward her, but she quickly teleported using her Keyblade Warp. The Titan missed the blow, and just in time for it to see Lightning flying. Lightning broke her fall and purposely dashed straight into the Titan's left eye with a kick. She crashed right through the Titan's eye. The titan bellowed in pain, holding on its shattered face. Lightning landed in a roll, breaking her fall. Arctic struggled on his feet, amazed by what Lightning just did.

"What the…?"

"Just shattered its face." Lightning said.

"That's it!" Arctic glowed, "That's what we need! He's made of ice! We need to break that ice!" Arctic quickly went up to his feet.

Hades who was dealing with Zeus turned their attention to the Ice Titan, "NO!" he screamed. Sin who was dealing with Zack and Hercules also turned their attention to the Ice Titan as well. Flora reappeared behind them. She and Zack took off toward the Ice Titan. Sin followed but Hercules grabbed him by the cloak hood and pulled it off. Sin turned to face Hercules. Hercules froze up, startled by the sight of his face. "You…"

Sin threw a punch at Hercules, knocking him backward, pulled his hood back on to hide his face, and shot off from the ground like a rocket with his dark blade. Hercules watched him vanish into the dark sky.

"HEEEEYYY!" Hades screamed as he just saw his accomplice vanish. He screamed to the sky, "Where do you—? YOUR CONTRACT IS NOT FINISHED YET, YOU TWO-TIMING QUITTER! COME BACK HERE SO THAT YOU CAN FINISH THE JOB!"

_Shatter!_

The painful growl of the Ice Titan caught Hades's attention. Hades witnessed the Ice Titan suffering under a league of seven warriors. Shards and bits of icicle rained down from the creature as he was being destroyed like a hammer on glass.

"GRAAAAAOOOOWWWWLLL!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Hercules threw an uppercut, launching the Ice Titan into air and followed with an Air Combo, _Marvel vs Capcom 3 Style_, while Zeus shot out thunder bolts straight into the Ice Titan's heart. Hercules then finished with a meteor slam. The Titan landed in a very loud crash. Flora delivered her Dancing Breeze Mode attack at the creature. Arctic followed with his Diamond Dust Mode attack at the creature; Zack unleashed Cloud's famous _Omni-Slash_, Lightning and Terra respectively delivered their _Zantetsuken_ attack.

All these attacks coming from the party has shed the Titan off its cold and icy form enough that the Titan, screaming in pain was beginning to fade, cold vapor exhaled out of its cold body, its claws clenched on its head. The cold vapor overwhelmed the entire coliseum and it turned into a foggy arena. The fog stayed like this for a while.

"NOOOOO! OH-OH-OHHHHH…" Hades cried out. He suddenly sensed the blue flame on its head go out like a candle, "WAAAAH!"

Zeus approached him through the swirly thick fog, "It's over Hades. You are finished." He said, "You and…" Zeus spotted something on the ground. It was the leaf crown Sin sported. He picked it up and showed it to Hades, "…your monstrous days…" His fists clenched over the leaf crown and it shattered into pieces like glass. "...are over."

Hades screamed, "OHHHH!"

The thick fog began to fade, and everyone could see each other again. The Keybearers were back to their regular forms and the crowd slowly but surely came back to their benches, clapping and cheering victory for the heroes.

Hades turned red with fury. He would have exploded but Zeus just turned off his powers, so now he was still blue and vulnerable, "you pathetic insect, Zeus! Someday I will have my revenge! I SWEAR ONTO YOU, SOMEDAY!"

Violet looked down and spotted the Ice Titan. It was now the size of a minidoll. The Titan looked back at Violet and squealed. No longer crying the bloody cry for murder, but was now crying a cry of panic and pity. Violet picked up the creature with her finger while the rest of the group examined it.

"That someday is coming." Hades went on, while the heroes were distracted, "May not be today or tomorrow. But IT WILL!"

"Okay then." Zeus said, "But in case you didn't know, I have my someday too." he grinned, "My someday is now."

Zeus faced the heroes and gave them a nodding signal. On cue, Violet tossed the Ice Titan in the air and Jean-Michel swung his leg high, kicking the creature flying into the arena with Zeus and Hades. Hades was appalled. Then Zack turned to face the audience that have returned and shouted.

"HEEEY! Daughters of Aphrodite!" Zack cried out in the audience, "Hades and the Ice Titan tried to kill us! What are you gonna do about it?"

Hades suddenly heard horror screams rendering the high skies of Olympus. All heads turned to watch the stampede of girls in the chariot charging, coming full force to the arena. The heroes and Zeus quickly got out of the way.

The girls paused. They stared coldly at Hades, who stepped back. The Ice Titan seemed to be afraid as well.

"THESE GUYS TRIED TO HURT HERCULES AND ZACK FAIR!" one of the screaming fans pointed the finger at the two villains.

Hades shook his head and his hands in denial, "No, no, no. It's not what you think…!"

"GET 'IM!" the girls stampede squealed and they went after Hades and the Ice Titan. The Ice Titan was quick to its feet and flew out of the coliseum like a quick rat. Hades trailed behind, screaming like a girl for his life as the crazed fan mob daughters of Aphrodite went after him. But they too were screaming: they screamed bloody murder.

The crowd cheered on for the group, cheering, clapping, and hooting for their victory, as confetti began to fly over their heads. They chanted for Hercules, Zack, Jean-Michel, Violet, Terra, and Lightning. They cheered on for just about anyone.

"We did it!" Jean-Michel let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe we did it."

"I know!" Violet smiled, "Now thanks to our effort, Olympus is safe again! The gods have their powers restored, the tourneys can finally resume…"

"…and no need for that contract anymore." Hercules waved the contract that Hades had the gods signed before the tournament. Apparently it has taken the place of the shattered leaf crown, waiting to be retrieved. Hercules tore the contract and the crowd cheered on again, twice as loud.

xXx

**Royal Palace Olympus**

Once again there was a party at Mt. Olympus, and all the Olympian warriors, heroes, and gods were invited. And the sky gardens and mess hall of the Royal Palace were swarming with them. They were enjoying delicious meals and joyful conversations with one another in the aftermath of the Godly Tourneys that has almost destroyed the gods forever.

…but everything turned out great, thanks to the Keybearers. So the party was on, in great honor of their bravery and their involvement in saving the gods. The gods cheered, chanted their names, offered them services, bear them gifts… they even danced with them. Violet was getting _reaaaally _dizzy from all the partying. But for Jean-Michel, he felt like he belonged here. In fact, he was talking with the multiple daughters of Aphrodite.

"…and then he said, 'The name's Axel… got it memorized'?" Jean-Michel exploded with laughter.

The daughters stared, confused. JM laughter slowed down. "Get it? He said his name and he wants us to memorize it?"

The daughters looked at each other, then laughed along, "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my gosh, that was SOOOO funny." One of the daughters cackled.

"I know! Right?"

The daughters continued to laugh as they started to walk away from him. They turned around and their feigned laughter quickly faded into frowns and eyerolls.

"Good talk!" JM cheered on. Violet approached him. She blinked, staring at the daughters who were now miles away from him. She could have sworn she just saw them getting up and take off seconds before she came in.

"Jean-Michel. You do realize that they're not digging your jokes, right?" she reminded him.

"Violet, trust me." Jean-Michel reassured, "As long as I am a celebrity, they'll ALWAYS like my jokes." He raised himself up from the sofa to face his friend, "Now, what's up?"

Violet was about to speak when Zeus and the Olympian gods materialized behind her. Zeus replied, "Just wanted to give you thanks…"

Violet jumped back, startled. Zeus went on, "…for not only helping me and my boy Hercules defeat Hades and his creepy companion, but for saving Mt. Olympus and its godly kingdom all on your own."

Violet and JM grinned from ear-to-ear and together spoke nervously, saying things like how they couldn't have done it without their supports and also mentioning Zack's involvement in this. They then proceeded to add Hades' intent to overpower Zeus' country as immature and unfruitful, wondering when he will ever stop.

"Well then, enough of that." Zeus raised his hand up, silencing the two Keybearers. Terra and Lightning joined in at that moment. "I now want to make a formal announcement." Zeus cleared his throat and faced the other warriors, heroes and gods guests at the party.

"Everyone guests of Mt. Olympus!" he began, "For their genuine effort to help Mt. Olympus and save the Olympus Coliseum, I now would like to crown our winners of this year's Godly Tourneys. Each will receive a special gift from yours truly."

Zeus did a quick wave of his hands and_—ping—_four objects magically floated besides him: two of them were charms; the other two were leaf crowns.

The charms gracefully approached Jean-Michel and Violet as Zeus spoke, "Jean-Michel and Violet. Also known as Arctic and Flora of the Thirteen Keybearers, please accept these gifts."

"What are they?" Violet asked.

"These are called Charms: the Speedy Charm and the Secret Charm. They are the gods' most sacred treasures. Legend has it that they hold great powers beyond all else. Use them at your greatest need on your adventure."

"Sweet!" Jean-Michel said, "Now that's what I call fly!"

Zeus then turned to Terra and Lightning, as the leaf crowns flew toward them, "Terra and Lightning. I want you to have these."

"You want to suck our powers?" Terra asked bewilderedly.

"That's the plan, says Zeus." Lightning replied dramatically.

Zeus let out a hearty laugh, "HO, no! I would never do that! Unless you were titans! Oh!HO!HO! Actually Hades inspired me. Instead of sucking power, it boosts power. Go on, try it!"

Terra and Lightning nervously sported the leaf crown on their foreheads. The leaf crown suddenly sank into their forehead, like a heavy object to a pool of water. Terra and Lightning's body glowed in an instant, and they suddenly felt energetic.

"Whoa…" Terra gasped, staring at his hands, his arms, everywhere. So did Lightning. They felt tingling sensation everywhere.

"I do feel stronger already." Lightning said. She smiled back at Zeus, "Thank you for the gift."

Zeus smiled back, "Oh!" he said, "And I forgot…" he then faced Hercules and Zack, "Hercules and Zack. Because of your grand effort at the Tourneys, your punishment for eternal life has been relinquished."

Hercules and Zack smiled broadly in surprise.

"YOU HAVE YOUR FREEDOM AGAIN!" Zeus added.

"Really? That's… that's so great, father! Thank you!" Hercules cheered, holding his ground. But Zack, unlike his friend, ran up to Zeus and violently shook the god's heavy hand.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, sir!" he squealed, "You have no idea how awesome you are, sir! How totally cool you are! How totally—!"

Zeus pulled his hand off Zack's grasp, "Yeah!" he barked, "I think we can all establish that I'm awesome, cool and whatever. Yeah?"

Zack backed away like a punished puppy.

"Now," Zeus said, "That all prizes have been given, let's party!"

The gods cheered.

"YEAH, LET'S MAKE SOME GODLY NOOOOISE!" Jean-Michel cheered and all—the warriors, the heroes and the gods—screamed out loud in cheer, and once again the party resumed. The party across the Royal Palace and Mt. Olympus, trumpeted, drummed and sang all at once, overwhelming the Kingdom Hearts world in glorious victory.

xXx

**Keyblade Graveyard**

A dark portal opened up in the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard and spewed out Sin from out of the void. Sin roughly landed on his knees. He gasped in pain. The blood stains and gashes have ruined his fine white-colored organization XIII outfit. How could he be defeated so easily? He wondered. He thought…

He summoned his dark blade and stared at it. All of the sudden, bits of darkness began to immerse out of the blade. He gasped, as the dark blade was slowly changing its form. The blade, no longer a massive double-edge two-handed sword, was now turning into something he never seen before… a Keyblade!

The dark figure glared at the key-shaped sword: none other than the Oathkeeper. He slowly breathed, struggled up to his feet, and with one deep breath, he sighed.

"Who… am…I?"

He briefly looked around. He then faced the Keyblade again. Then as if deducing his true identity, he stripped himself off the white Organization XIII cloak and pulled the hood off his face…

* * *

**Next Chapter**:: _Pixar Racing_

-The Online adventure now shifts to Axel, Sierra and Kami as they get involved in a Pixar invasion in Disney Town that involves hot racing and a hot prize. Can they win?

A/N (updated 10/6/2011): This is a special episode in honor to Steve Jobs' legacy.


	6. Ep3: Pixar Racing

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors. More information about them are found in the "Original Characters' Intro" chapter.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Online HD::**

_**Volume II**_

_**-**Pixar Racing**-**_

* * *

-**Disney Town**

"Keep pulling buddy! We haven't got all day!"

Sierra screamed at Axel while sitting comfortably on the soft cushion of her fancy icy-blue Keyblade Glider, which at present looked a lot like an expensive Porsche. And poor Axel was in front of it, dragging it from the wheels, hood and windshield, with ropes tied up around his chest and shoulders like a horse at a snail-like pace.

"I AM pulling!" Axel hissed.

"Hey!" Sierra yelped, "Don't yell at me! It's not my fault my Keyblade Glider broke down!"

Axel groaned, sweats pouring down his forehead. He watched Kami walking a bit further ahead, "Hey, why aren't YOU helping me?"

Kami paused, glanced back at him from one eye corner, "I don't help people."

"Oh, nice." Axel grumbled, "For a hot girl, you're cold."

"Oh stop whining Axel," Sierra said, "you're the one who was pressuring us into getting an _iKey 5 _upgrade for our Keyblades! Remember? The big upgrade comes with a tricked-out version of our Keyblades? The Keyblade Glider?"

"Yeah, don't remind me twice." Axel complained, "I didn't know the Keyblade Glider would come with a gas tank!"

Axel took another straining step when someone yelled, "HALT!"

He stumbled and tripped, letting go off the Porsche which slammed hard on the ground with a loud bang. Sierra squealed. Kami stopped and stared.

"HEY!" the startled Sierra screamed at Axel, "What was that for?"

Axel slowly stood up with a bent back. But that didn't stop Sierra from whining, "Why did you stop? Why are we stopping! Did I ask you to stop? Keep going!"

"Would you cut it out, diva?" Axel hissed before looking around, "I thought I heard someone." He then faced Kami, "Did you hear someone too Kami?"

Kami shrugged, "I heard nothing."

"Yeah, you did!" Axel interjected. "It shows on your face, if not in your tone of voice."

A tiny figure suddenly flew up to stand before Axel's face, "I'm the one who spoke, boy!" It was Buzz Lightyear. The startled Axel jumped back. "EEEK!"

Buzz hovered above ground, facing the three teens. Sierra's jaws dropped at the sight of the miniature Pixar toy. She got off her Porsche and approached the tiny toy that slowly landed onto its feet.

"Ohh… my… goooosh." she breathed loudly, "Are you just about the cutest little boy I've seen?"

"That's Buzz Lightyear…" Kami corrected Sierra, "…in the flesh."

Axel slowly stood up, "Noooo… way…"

"You bet I am lil' soldiers. Now…" Buzz replied before abruptly raising his arm steady and aimed his wrist at the teens. A bright red dot centered on Sierra's forehead.

"…state your order of business on this premise, or prepared to be vaporized!"

Kami said nothing. Axel looked startled, "Wait… what?"

"HAAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Sierra laughed out loud till tears filled her eyes. "Ohh my gosh… that is just about the stupid-fest thing I've ever…HA! HA! Came across! HAA! HA! HA!"

Buzz stood still, watching Sierra continue being hysterical. "HA!HA! HA!"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Stupid-Fest?"

"Festival of stupids." Kami corrected.

"Oh."

Ignoring her friends, Sierra closed in before Buzz and playfully toyed with his plastic cheek, "Cutie wittle Buzz wanna shoot me! HA! HA! Now that is hilarious! Cutie wittle Buzz Lightyear wanna—!"

Buzz fired his laser and Sierra's head yanked back in recoil. The teens jumped, startled. Sierra recovered, a red dot on her forehead was now a black dot. Smokes extracted from the black dot.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed in pain and quickly slapped away the dot on her forehead, sensing it sizzling and burning its skin. Now Axel and Kami were laughing out loud, tears building up their eyes.

Buzz turned to the two teens, still aiming his wrist. They immediately hushed and lift their arms in the air.

"That was not funny." Axel shook his head, "I wasn't laughing."

"Nice try kid." Buzz said, sweeping his aiming wrist at the teens, "You still have not answered my question."

"Buzz?" The teens heard familiar voices from afar and over the toy's shoulder they spotted Huey, Dewey and Louie coming toward him. Buzz let himself fall to the ground once again like a lifeless toy. The teens peeked at him.

Buzz's lifeless face twisted to a grimace, "You saw nothing." He said before putting his lifeless face on again, seconds before the three ducklings approached.

"There you are, Buzz." Huey picked the toy up. Axel pointed, frowning at the toy, "Did that thing just—!"

Kami slapped Axel's stomach, making him grunt in pain.

"But that thing," Sierra screamed, "tried to kill—!"

Kami elbowed Sierra's stomach, making her squeal her sentence.

"It's okay." Dewey said, "We know what you trying to say. Buzz Lightyear is a real toy that talks and moves like people."

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Louie sniggered and his brothers followed in.

"Wait… so you don't know?" Kami asked.

"Of course we do know!" Huey said, "Buzz ain't just a regular toy. He's from another dimension known as Pixar."

"And Pixar characters are taking over Disney Town today for their annual Pixar Racing!" Dewey said.

"It's a fun race that scores the winner a fun delicious prize!" Louie showed the teens a poster of the Pixar Racing with the award picture, "The Pixel Dream Award!"

The award looked like a combination of Double Crunch, Royalberry, and Rocking Crunch Ice Cream, all mixed in one. Just seeing this picture made the teens' mouths water.

"You can always participate!" Huey said, "Registration is free!"

"A race huh?" Axel's face gleamed, "For Pixar people?"

"And we get to participate?" Sierra asked.

"Sweet!" Axel giddily pumped his fists close to his chest.

"And mouth-watering!" Sierra also giddily pumped her fists close to her chest. Both their eyes lit up as if in love.

"JUST LIKE THE ICE CREAM!"

Kami couldn't help but laugh at the duo, "Seriously, guys. Sometimes I think y'all perfect for each other."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Sierra and Axel both interjected at Kami.

Axel then turned to Sierra, nose-to-nose. "I'm gonna crush you like the Rocky Crunch ice cream you are!"

"And I—!" Sierra poked Axel hard on the chest, "…am gonna make you lick the sandy beach floor clean like the way you lick a RoyalBerry!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"GET READY TO DIIIIE!"

And Axel and Kami shoved the three duck brothers aside and rushed to the square of Disney Town. The stunned Huey, Dewey and Louie briefly watched them leave before facing Kami.

Kami shrugged, "They're just speaking hypothetically. They're not gonna actually kill each other."

On cue she summoned her scythe. The brothers startled at the weapon's sight. Kami jumped on its blade and gave them a wink, "See you on the finish line, boys." She flew past the terrified brothers on board her Scythe like a hovercraft.

Finally the three teens reached the square. Axel and Kami have stopped fighting when they saw a multitude of Pixar characters filling up the square ground.

There were more _Toy Story_ Characters, but most of them were too tiny to be spotted. The Bugs from the _Bug's Life_ were pretty much the only ones to keep them company. The _Cars_ took the majority of the spots. There were the superheroes of _The Incredibles _and the simpletons from _Up. _

The teens were amazed by the sights of large aquariums-on-wheels, containing the characters of _Finding Nemo, _Marlin, Dorie, Crush and Squirt, and of course Nemo. No sharks at least. Axel was relieved yet disappointed at the same time to not have seen the sharks.

The _Incredibles _family was there also, but in their regular casual clothing. It'd be stupid for them to expose their secrets in front of these colorful characters, Kami thought.

Sierra was too fascinated by the Cars folks and even exchanged flirtatious eye contacts with Lightning McQueen when she failed to notice the rat brothers from _Ratatouille _before her and almost stepped on them. A shout from Remy pulled her attention to them and she jumped, squealing in disgust to get these creatures away from them. Mater picked up the rats and put them on the back of his truck. Axel and Kami rolled their eyes at Sierra's sudden outburst.

"Okay, so we're here now." Axel said, "Where on Earth can we register?"

"Right here, squirt." Mike Wazowski from _Monsters Inc. _said, sitting behind the counter Axel failed to realized he was standing before. Axel turned around to see Mike "Whooaaa!" He jumped, startled by his appearance. Mike held on hand a clipboard with a dozen forms clipped on it and a pen attached.

Mike grinned, "Looks like you're just in time to sign up for the Pixar Racing." He narrowed his one large good eye, "Are you ready to get scared out of your mind?"

Axel narrowed his eyes also, "Are you ready to cry?"

There was an awkward silence between the duo. Mike shook his head, "Nope. I'm not ready." He smiled, "But you are."

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWLLLL!" Sulley jumped on Axel from behind.

Axel didn't flinch. His eyes still fixed on Mike, "That's it?"

Sulley's jaws dropped, "…but that was my best scare yet!"

Axel finally turned to Sulley, "Well, you should know better Sulley. I was trained to be a professional scare-proof macho man."

"Well played, Axel Joedo. Weeeelll played." Mike said, eyes still narrowed.

Axel turned back to Mike, staring at him warily from one corner of the eye, "How do you know my name?"

"Uhh… you're on the list. Of kids to scare when _you_ were a kid." Mike said, "You were my scare kid of the night. My alumni from back when I was in training, remember?"

Axel blinked.

"You used to wet your bed… everytime I made creaking sounds… whenever I dragged my one eye across your house's floor… looking for a body to steal… and would usually, gently, squeeeeeeeeze myself in and _pop!"_

Axel jumped. Mike went on, "…popped right out of your bedroom's keyhole and geeeeently hovering before your half-asleep corpse and wait for the right moment to… possess you!"

Axel gulped. His eyes were watering. His hands were shaking. But he still stood firm.

Mike sighed, "All right fine. Your body is made of steel. It's 100% professional scare-proof." He slammed the clipboard before Axel, "Just sign your name here, and here, and here, initial here and here and here and there, and you're all set. Next!"

Axel took the clipboard and turned around. Kami was on his face. Axel gasped, startled. He sighed angrily, holding on his beating heart.

"What's the matter? Seen a ghost?" Kami asked.

"No, my worst childhood nightmare _GuuGuu Eye_!" Axel hissed, "And tell you the truth, he broke me down! Look!" he pointed at his wet cargo pants, "I stained my favorite pants!"

"Ewwww…" Kami and Sierra backed off in disgust. Axel snapped his finger and _Whoosh! _A bright light briefly overwhelmed his pants and it was no longer wet and smelled clean.

"You think you got scared?" Sierra complained, "I almost stepped on filthy street rats!" she hissed before glaring back at the rats Remy and Emil on top of Mater. "HEEEEY!" Remy hissed, "I happen to be an excellent cook y'know?"

"WHO CARES? You're still a rat!" Sierra barked.

Remy pointed at her, sneering, "You're going down!"

Couple of minutes past and it was time for the Pixar Racing to begin. Mike made the announcement.

"Attention racers!" he shouted over the microphone, "It is now time for our 32nd Annual Pixar Racing! Grab your vehicles, your speed, and your guts, for the ultimate time of your life!"

The Pixar casts and the Keybearers rushed out of the square to the entryway of the Disney Drive racetrack. Axel was stunned that the Pixar characters were gonna race the old Disney Drive racetrack, something that he has accomplished in his _Kingdom Hearts_ days as First in rank, with the highest high score yet. This was bound to be a breeze. Sierra also felt confident. She may be spoiled but knowing the mechanisms and the structure of the racetracks was piece of cake and in harmony with her strategy. Kami however was wary of the racetrack. Like her comrades, she raced it before and like her comrades she knows how to cross it first, but she could feel that this race was gonna be different. Even the track was gonna be different. She just had to get ready for it.

xXx

The Pixar All-Star characters were before the starting line of the great Disney Drive, on board their designated karts and vehicles. The Disney Drive, to Axel and Sierra's surprises looked very different. For once, the lush green trees were strawberry red and its grasses were stained with harvest orange hues. The teens assume that it was Fall and the colors were changing. Yet the leaves still looked healthy. The wind was blowing a low tune, causing them to dance and not crack out of their resting place, and the tunnel ahead of the cast didn't look like the way to the Disney Town itself, but to a dark violet speck of light leading out to nowhere. Kami had a smirk on her face, knowing already what was coming: a big tricked-out racetrack that'll do many tricks to the eyes.

The rules of the race were simple. Unlike any other races, you're left with three Pixel Points. If someone attacks, cast a magic spell on, or toss an item at you, you lose one Pixel point. Lose all Pixel Points are you're out of the race. The Pixel points were basically balloons attached to the kart. And everyone had these three balloons. To win the game, one must cross the finish line, without ever losing a single Pixel points, OR to simply put be the last one standing.

Woody was on Bullseye, Buzz was on his spaceship, and Lots-O'-Huggin was on a toy kart. Flick the Ant had a leaf parachute attached to his back. His only Pixel point he decided to keep instead of having three balloons. His loss, muttered Mike. And speaking of these monsters, both Mike and Sulley were cramped into a short car (with Sulley as the driver instead of Mike). Marlin, Nemo, and Dorie were now inside Nigel the seagull's beak, while Crush and Squirt were inside a large aquarium on wheels. There was also another aquarium and yes, it contained sharks: Bruce and his posse Anchor and Chum. Now Axel was excited! The Cars hanged together, there was Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater and Francesco; and of course riding on top of Lightning McQueen were the rats Remy and little brother Emile respectively. Finally there were the adventurers Carl Fredricksen, Russell and Dug the talking dog all hopped on the back of the great bird Kevin; and the Incredibles Family who were stuck together on foot.

Axel, Sierra and Kami, all on their Keyblade Gliders were once again amazed to see such large cast—all young and old with different shapes and sizes—taking part of this Rumble Racing. This was going to be epic. Axel was on his Copter, Sierra was on her Porsche, and Kami looked grim on her hovering Scythe.

The crowd, all composed of many other colorful Pixar characters, cheered on for their friends, families and loved ones to win. But the Keybearers had different motives. _They_ were going to win the Million Pixel Award.

Luxo the Desk Lamp sauntered to the starting line before the Pixar Characters. Its head squeaked up to the sky before the racers and its light flashed Red…

"THREE!" Huey shouted.

Its light flashed Orange…

"TWO!" Dewey shouted.

Its light flashed Yellow…

"ONE!" Louie shouted.

Finally Luxo's light flashed Green!

"GO!" All three ducklings shouted together and already half of the cast were up ahead. Dash Parr of the Incredibles family was already gone from the group with his super speed. The Cars followed with their mighty speed as well and the rest of the Incredibles family shortly followed up ahead: with Mrs Helen the Incredible stretching great distances and Violet knocking down anyone in her path with her force field. Mr. Incredible Bob followed behind, quick to his feet despite the weight. And poor Luxo was on the ground, shattered by the pounding of feet and grazing of wheels.

"HEEY! They're cheat—!" Before Axel could notice the rest of the teens got knocked down the ground and quickly trampled by the racers. Mike was pressuring Sully to pick up speed but Sully was skeptical about safety. Woody, Buzz, and Lots-O'-Huggin quickly clattered past them, Nigel and the fishes struggled through the racers only to bang one leg onto the Sharks' aquarium, trapped its other leg on Flick the Ant's green leaf parachute and plunged head-on to the water. Water splashed all over the teens who were trying to keep ahead, with Flick landing right onto Sierra's golden locks. "EEEEE!" Sierra squealed, slapped the ant off her with one arm and squished her. His Pixel point vanished. The Sharks noticed the bird and the fishes and quickly got distracted. The tank thrashed about, trying to knock down Crush and Squirt tank over. The two turtles quickly picked up paces and got ahead.

Kevin the Bird ran like a marathon man, with only Russell and Dug on board. Carl had apparently fallen from the bird. He slowly struggled back to his feet on his cane, "Uhh? What happened?" Carl muttered.

"The race has officially kicked off!" Huey announced.

"And we already have our first loser! Flick!" Dewey announced.

"He is disqualified!" Louie announced.

Carl looked down on the squished Flick, cringing in pain. "Oy…" Flick groaned.

"Aww… that's too…!" Carl stopped talking once he noticed he was the only one in the starting line. "Hey! Where are those teens I saw before?"

He sighed, "Ohh, of course. It's all about themselves and their lack of dignity and patience for the elderly. Sheesh. I blame technology."

He scooped up Flick. Flick muttered, "I'm… okay… go… on… without… me…"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah. You coming with me. Eliminated or not." Carl slipped Flick down to his pocket and slowly stepped forward, stumbling on his cane. But then he stopped. An idea—a brilliant idea—came his mind. "Hey… wait a minute…" he turned to Huey, Dewey, and Louie, "You three kids! Help me out with something would ya?"

The three brothers looked at each other, curiosity fogged their minds.

"We're getting so close to that tunnel!" Axel turned to his friends, shouting over the loud sound their Keyblade Gliders were making. Axel was traveling under low latitude besides his friends on the Porsche and Scythe, "I can feel it!"

"I'm so excited!" Sierra squealed in delight. "We're gonna win this!"

Axel and Sierra high-fived.

A large shadow suddenly cast over the group. Kami was the first one to notice the change. Looking up she couldn't get her eyes off it again. "You _might_ wanna think twice."

Axel and Sierra finally looked up and they beheld a house, suspended in the air by over a thousand colorful balloons. The teens' eyes bugged out.

"WAAAH! Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Carl laughed out loud. His gloating head was out the windows of his house, "So loooong, boy and girls!" he laughed again as he vanished into the skies over the tunnel.

"And Carl Fredericksen is in the lead!" Huey exclaimed.

"HEEEY!" Axel shouted over at the floating house, "That's a foul! THAT'S CHEATING! You can't do that!"

"YEEEAAH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sierra exclaimed before facing the three duck brothers, "Can they do that?"

"Of course they can!" Huey said.

"That's against the rule of the game!" Kami said, "Three Pixel points only!"

"Not when you're dealing with a stock seller like Carl!" Huey giggled while playing with a large amount of paper money on hands.

"Did you know you can sell shares of stock like these for millions of dollars?" Louie educated.

"We're rich! We're rich!" the kids cheered on.

The Keybearers' jaws dropped. Their Keyblade Gliders took them closer to the tunnel ahead.

"Unless you have a bad company going bankrupt, THEN you can be rich!" Kami muttered to herself.

"Can we like NOT talk about business stuffs for just a second?" Sierra exclaimed, "We're approaching the tunnel! And that old man is GETTING AWAY!"

"CHEESE IT!" Axel shouted and all three teens revved up their Gliders and went straight for the tunnel.

The moment they got to the other side, they were racing through a colossal toy store filled with customers and new and used toys. But the customers weren't normal-size. They were mega-sized. Giant feet pounded across the lobby, some were slow and large like the adult feet, some were fast and tiny like the little kids with them. It was like being in a Godzilla movie… with humans as the Godzillas.

"Run like the wind, Bullseye!" Woody shouted, "And you better not kick me off the saddle like last time!"

Bullseye neighed and ran faster.

"Ohhh no you don't!" Lotso was heard. Woody turned around. Lotso swung his cane over the horse and Woody was off Bullseye's saddle, flipping in the air with the whole racetrack spinning before him so fast one second, before slamming hard on his stomach.

"Whoa! Such huge force took away two Pixel points from both Woody and Bullseye respectively!" Huey announced.

Lotso laughed evilly, not watching where he was going. He ran face-first on a child's leg. The little girl picked up Lotso, excitedly screaming, "Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's Lot-So-Huggin' Bear!"

The little girl excitedly grabbed Lotso, snapped the balloons off him and ran to her mommy screaming again, "Mommy! Mommy! Look!"

"HEEEY!" Lotso screamed as he disappeared into the crowd.

"OOooh! And Lotso is eliminated by an unfortunate purchase of himself at a toy store!" Dewey said.

The Keybearers noticed that and picked up pace. "Come on guys! Let's take a shortcut before WE get purchased by accident too!" Axel said.

The Keybearers managed to reach the a dozen of the Pixar cast in the Toy Store. They raced through the slick floor, passed by a shelves of boys' toys from toy weapons to racing cars. That's where they came across the _Cars._

"HOOOOLD OOONNN!" Sulley was heard screaming. The Keybearers and the _Cars _turned to watch the Monsters zoom past them. The monsters screamed their guts out. Mike was trying to keep his balance and Sulley was having trouble swerving while letting go of the gas pedal. "SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN SLOW DOOOOWWWN!"

"I CAAAAAAANN'T!"

The Monsters disappeared before them. The whole crew had already lost a Pixel point from that drama.

"HEEY!" Lightning hissed, "_I'm_ Lightning McQueen and I'm the one who's supposed to be speeding!" He took off in flames.

"Right behind you!" Sally exclaimed, taking off also.

"Ohhh no you don't. Not again Lightning." Francisco exclaimed and took off as well.

"Hey wait up!" Mater yelped and put on his gas, taking off at a blinding speed. Remy and Emil who were on top of Mater suddenly lost their balance and lost another Pixel point in the process, tumbling down the ground like ragged dolls.

"Heey!" Remy exclaimed, "Lost passengers here!"

"EEEEK!" Sierra was heard again. The two rats turned around. Sierra on her Porsche-like Glider summoned her Keyblade and whacked the two rats off course.

"BON APETTTIIIIIIT!" The two rats went soaring off to the skies.

"And the rats are out!" Huey announced.

"Three points in a row!" Dewey exclaimed.

"KEEP GOING BULLSEYE!" Woody shouted, "We're almost there!"

The cowboy and his horse galloped closer and closer to what looked like a Keyhole-shaped tunnel.

"Ohhh no you don't!" Woody heard Russell behind. He turned around and watched the wilderness boy on top of the big bird Kevin with Dug the talking dog closing in on them. Russell pulled out an AK-47 paintball gun and aimed at Woody. Woody gasped.

"What's an honorable Scout boy like you doing with a paintball machine gun?" Woody exclaimed.

"Paintball."

Russell fired multiple times. Bullseye danced away dodging the attack, with Woody screaming at every fired shot.

"I'm coming Woody!" Buzz Lightyear was heard behind Russell. Russell looked back.

"Oooh! Flying squirrel!" Dug exclaimed.

"Am NOT a flying squirrel."

Buzz zoomed past the _Up _gang so fast that they spun around, "Whoooaaaaaa.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a….!" They end up slamming themselves to the shelves nonstop. Buzz proceeded to pick Woody off Bullseye moments before Bullseye ran facefirst to a Tonkin truck and tumbled onto its back.

"And Bullseye is disqualified! But Woody is still on the race!" Huey exclaimed.

"Thanks to Buzz!" Louie said.

"WATCH OUT!" Woody screamed. Buzz now went face-first to the Turtles' aquarium on wheels. He let go off Woody who plummeted straight to the Sharks' tank. The Sharks eyeballed Woody and licked their lips.

"Uhoh…"

The aquarium thrashed about. The Keybearers went past the racers and crossed the tunnel.

"Looks like our favorite toys are out of the running." Dewey exclaimed.

"But who's still in the game?" Huey exclaimed, "We'll find out right after this!" Louie finished.

xXx

The Keybearers crossed through the tunnel and ends right through a door. They stood before many doors, inside one spacious labyrinth. They remained there frozen. They made their Keyblade Gliders disappear and stepped before the empty space full of doors.

"Uhh… where are we?" Sierra asked.

"Look if we don't get a move on, we're gonna end up losing this race!" barked Axel.

Kami went to a door on her left, but emerged on another door her right. Sierra tried the northwest one, but came right back out of it. Axel tried the southwest one, then crossed the northern one, and finally ends up through the door on the ceiling. He fell flat on his face upon exit. Sierra chortled.

Kami crossed her arms, "Man, aren't _you_ the smart one."

Axel pushed himself up to his knees, glowering at Kami, "Must you abuse me so horribly?"

Kami shrugged. Axel started getting up when a door from the far east of space swung open and the cars zoomed right past the Keybearers, swerving and dodging them. Then Mater came slamming on Axel, running him over.

"Sorry!" Mater exclaimed, crossing through another door to the far western corner of the space. Axel groaned in pain, slowly swerving to his side. "Ugh…"

"And you lost two Pixel points." Sierra said, "Only one more Axel and you're out of the game."

Axel's eyes flew up. He looked and there was one balloon left. He quickly stood up, "What?"

"We still got three." Kami and Sierra said.

"How did that happened?"

"When you were being stupid, opening a door that sent you right to the floor, and then you got ran over by Mater… of all people… or all cars." Sierra said. "Seriously, Axel. When are you gonna give up and let me have the Million Pixel Awards for myself huh?" she then mocked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Axel summoned his Dessert Eagles and with one dual shot, two of Sierra's balloons popped. "AAAH!" She squealed.

Axel made his guns vanished. "There." He smiled, "Now you're just one girl with one balloon."

"WHY YOU—!" Sierra pounced on Axel, pinned him to the ground and went for his last balloon. "HEEEY!" The startled Axel grabbed his balloon and away from fought Sierra from popping it. The two went at each other's balloons, fighting and cursing like children.

Kami watched Mike and Sulley coming out of a door. They too had one Pixel balloon left, and they too were fighting.

"I told you not to speed up!"

"You're the one who told me to speed up!"

"But we can't afford to lose!"

"We ain't losing! We're in 15th Place!"

"Take this exit! It's the way!"

"Are you sure!"

"Just take the damn exit!"

Sulley and Mike went for the door Axel took that cost him his balloon. "Uhh guys, I don't think—!" Axel tried to talk them out of it, but too late. They crossed the door and went the other side, plummeting forty feet. The car came in pieces, their balloon was gone, and their monstrous bodies looked flat on the surface like squished flies.

"…that's a good idea." Axel finished.

"Ugh. Just leave them." Kami summoned her Keyblade, turned it to a Glider and flew right for the door on the far west side. Axel and Sierra followed her, leaving the monsters behind. Another group off the race.

xXx

The racers crossed through Shibuya District in Tokyo. The city lights illuminated the evening skies and the racers took over the roads, zooming and swerving across it, without a care in the world.

The Cars twisted down a corner of Shibuya District at the Scramble Crossing and suddenly came to a screeching stop at a red light. More cars obstacles joined them. Then a whole crowd of cars surrounded them. Then finally Japanese Car Ito-San stepped in the middle of the crossing.

"Let this Pixar Racing be an honorable race!" he spoke with a Japanese accent, "You must race to the top of Tokyo Tower and reach the next portal! First one to seize the portal, shall be blessed with an Instant Win Power to the Pixar Racing by the GRRREAT CARMASTER-SAN!"

"Carmaster-San!" the cars honked and beeped in cheers.

"Loser gets the walk of shame. THEY shall be stripped off their paint, coat, modification, and everything else they own, and be dragged away into a junkyard!"

The cars honked and beeped in dread.

"_Ichi ni tsuite!_"

The cars got on their marks.

_"Youi!" _

The cars revved up.

_"DON_!"

The cars blast off at lightning speed. Lightning McQueen was in front. He cut through an intersection, then twisted to corner, then crossed through alleys. He was on fire. But so was the other Cars, hot on his trails.

"You think you can defeat me again this time Lightning McQueen?" shouted Francesco who was on his blind spot.

"I can defeat anybody even you Francesco!" Lightning smirked.

Francesco narrowed his eyes, "Bring it on."

They cut again through another alley when a keyhole portal opened before them. Sierra and Axel shot out of the portal on Sierra's Keyblade Porsche. They went straight for the two cars, screaming piercingly. The two Cars startled and swerved apart, past them.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! YOU'RE GOING THE-" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! "-WRONG WAY!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Sierra hissed, "That's why I'm honking at people to get outta my way!" HOOOOOOOOOONK!

The Porsche turned to another intersection and into the right road, Axel and Sierra's scream drowned into the sea of cars they ran into.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH! WE'RE GONNA-" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! "-CRAAASH!"

"Oh my gosh, Axel! Stop cursing!" hissed Kami who was on the backseat. Her irritated eyes looked half-asleep.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sierra barked, "KAMI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KYYAAAAAA!"

The Cars spread across the Crossing in sheer panic at the sight of the renegade Porsche. The Porsche knocked some of the cars outta the way, leaving behind the panicking howling of the three Keybearers and a powerful gust of wind that swept them off their tires. Mater and Sally who were nearby stopped before the ran-down cars.

"Ooh… that's gotta hurt." Mater muttered.

Vroomm…

The two cars spun around and caught a glimpse of a star blinking from the distant road, giving the sense that something was coming toward them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sally screamed, but too late. Sierra's Porsche razed through the road and sent the two Cars flying to a building. "KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Does this bloody thing has a GPS?" Axel exclaimed, his hands gripping tightly onto his seat for balance, "USE IT!"

Sierra gave Axel a quick glance "Yeah-yeah! It's in my—!" she stopped talking, and gave him a sudden scowl, "…wh—! YOU'RE NOT WEARING YOUR SEATBELT? WHAT THE HELL AXEL? DO YOU WANNA DIE? WHERE YOUR SEATBELT!"

"THERE'S NO SEATBELT HERE!" Axel pointed Sierra the place where the seatbelt was supposed to be. "Ohh!" she said before pushing on a button on the dashboard. Straps of seatbelt materialized onto Axel's seat and bound him hard like a parachute kit. Axel chocked on the seatbelt.

Kami spotted the two cars heading for the Tokyo Tower, "You know they're gonna win, right?" she said.

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Sierra pushed another button on the dashboard, pressed on the gas and the Porsche suddenly morphed into a flying jet. Wings pulled out from the two front doors and the tube where the gas smoke comes out shot out a powerful flamethrower. The Porsche took off into the sky. The Keybearers screamed, the Porsche heading straight for the Tower.

The Porsche shadow casted on the two rivals cars. They braked to watch the flying Porsche slipping right into Tokyo Tower and into another tunnel, the shape of a Keyhole portal.

"HEY!" Lightning exclaimed.

"That's a foul!" Francesco exclaimed.

"NEXT TIME SIERRA, I'LL DRIVE!" The Cars could hear Axel complain as the portal closed up.

"Aw come on, Axel. Don't tell me you didn't like that rush." Kami giggled.

"_I _DIDN'T!" Sierra protested.

xXx

The racers crossed the tunnel and ended up airborne in the skies. Nigel and the Incredibles Bob, Helen, and Jack-Jack were spotted inside the copter and trying to have a dogfight. Nigel slammed his body on the Incredibles Copter, trying to catch their attention.

"HEEEY! Cut it out you annoying bird!" Bob shouted before moving his copter toward Nigel and started wrestling with it.

"Bob! What are you doing?" Helen screamed, "This is no time to be fighting with a bird!"

"He's an enemy!"

"Stop it! Stop it, Nigel!" Marvin begged the bird.

"Yeah, stop it! Keep it up and you're gonna end up swallowing us!" Dorie exclaimed.

"Wh—SWALLOWING US?" Marvin gasped. But Nemo was silent.

"Oh…" Dorie muttered, "Did I say that out loud?"

"I ain't gonna swallow you!" Nigel gargled in his mouth before flying toward the front of the copter. Bob and Helen screamed. Baby Jack-Jack's eyes gleamed and the Copter pulled out a cannon. It pointed its muzzle at Nigel. Nigel gulped and the fishes inside his beak were heard screaming down his esophagus "NIGGEEEEEEEELLL…"

"Fwiya." Giggling Jack-Jack commanded and the cannon fired multiple shots at Nigel. Right at that moment, Carl Fredericksen on his flying house moved past the massacre. "Ohhh boy." Carl shielded Flick's eyes, "You do not wanna see that."

Axel, Kami, and Sierra were inside Axel's copter.

"There's another tunnel!" Axel said, pointing at the next tunnel up far ahead.

"We've got to get us that ice cream!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Ya think?" Axel barked, "Go! Go! Go!"

The Copter went past the _Incredibles_ Copter. "Don't let these kids get away, Bob!" Helen shouted out.

"YOU don't let them get away." Bob barked. Helen stretched her arms out of the copter toward Axel's copter and yanked it away from the next keyhole tunnel. "HEEY!" Axel screamed, "What are you doing lady? Ever heard of not touching a guy?"

"EVER HEARD OF LADIES' FIRST?" screamed Helen before she raised the copter up and slammed it to the water. "HAAAAA!" the teens screamed from inside the glider. Helen raised the copter up again and again slammed it down the water. And again. And again. And again.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" screamed Sierra.

"SAVE YOURSELF!" Axel barked.

"If you say so." Kami calmly said as she managed to stand on her feet. With one whisk of her finger she vanished from Axel's copter. Kami departed from the abusing copter on her scythe.

"HEEEY!" Helen exclaimed, spotting Kami fleeing the scene.

"WHAAAAAT?" Kami barked, her voice shredded the skies with a terrifying piercing tone. Helen and Bob froze up.

"Carry on." Helen said and Kami took off into the tunnel.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN ON MY WATCH!" shouted Violet of the Incredibles, floating toward Kami on her forcefield. Kami turned around, pulled out her scythe and swung. All the Pixel points exploded and Violet plummeted into the water.

"VIOLET!" the parents screamed, directing their attention toward their daughters. Kami seized her chance and took off into the tunnel. She emerged out into outer space.

On board a space bridge was Wall-E, twirling around, minding his own business (or moping for his lost love Eve), when he heard a buzzing sound. He turned, creaking its tiny head around and saw Eve. Her blue eyes flickered. _EEEEEVE. _Wall-E squealed at her sight. The two robots closed in on each other when Dash of the Incredibles suddenly came out of the blue, running on his tiny feet and zoomed past them at a blinding speed. The robots are knocked out of the way.

"Sorry!" Dash exclaimed, "Didn't mean to intrude your rom—!"

SPLAT!

Dash ran face-first on an iron-clad shifting wall. He slipped and lay on the ground, unconscious. The shifting wall obstacle slipped back to the ground. Mo came in, spotted Dash's unconscious body and dragged him out of the way.

Wall-E and Eve turned back to each other. They closed in on each other again.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Kami was heard. She rushed past the robots, literally knocking them out of space. Eve and Wall-E were now specks among the stars.

"Gotta beat that little speedy boy." Kami hissed to herself, completely unaware of what happened to Dash.

"Not without me!"

Kami looked back and watched Russell, Dug and their Bird Kevin hot on their pursuit.

"Oh gosh… not you three." She sighed.

Kami screeched her scythe to a full stop, jumped off it and raised it up. Russell, still equipped with his machine gun stopped Kevin and aimed the gun at Kami. Dug jumped off Kevin, tongue cheerfully hanging off his mouth. "I wuv you!" he said before approaching Kami, "Would you be my prisoner?"

Kami menacingly pointed her scythe at the dog. The dog bashfully backed away, "I guess not."

"HEY! Don't threaten my dog Dug!" Russell hissed, "He just want to show some love!"

Russell fired many paintballs at Kami. Kami swung her scythe around, knocking out all the paintballs coming at her. She then posed, ready to battle.

"She scares me." Dug whined.

"Oh yeah?" Kami sneered, "Good. But you still leave me no choice." Her scythe's blade suddenly turned into a much larger rainbow-colored ghostly blade. The three characters from up froze up. She menacingly approached the group.

At that moment Sierra was on her Porsche, passing by the group. "Kami, what are you doing? This is no time to be fighting children and their harmless bird and dog!"

"You wanna be a victim too?" Kami said to Sierra, not bothering to look at her.

"I'll see you in the finish line!" Sierra quickly said turning away from Kami and her enemies, getting distant from the group.

"UNVERSED HUNTER!" Sierra heard Kami screamed her Style Mode attack. She took a peek to see Kami's body taking a glowing form before she moved in on the group. She looked away and next thing she knew she heard Russell, Dug and Kevin screaming bloody murder and the scythe hacking and slashing on contact. She pressed on the gas pedal and sped off to the next tunnel without ever looking back.

Sierra was back at the Disney Drive road, a couple of distance away to the finish line. She stopped before Huey, Dewey and Louie who looked bitter.

"You won't believe what just happened?" Huey whined.

"We just got ripped by that old man on his floating house!" Dewey exclaimed.

"These stocks aren't even worth a dollar! They're from a bankrupt company! We got ripped!" Louie exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say." Sierra said, "This race you put us through is brutal. Toys ended up on a Shark tank, I ended up squishing a bug, the cars got into a massive pileup in Tokyo, the Incredibles aren't that incredible, a bird swallowed their chaperones, and my best friend just killed an innocent child!"

The ducks gasped, "Chucky?" they exclaimed.

"Ew! No! Not that psychotic puppet from those horror movies!" Sierra exclaimed, "But I wish she did."

Kami reappeared from the tunnel. Sierra angrily turned on her, "Damn it Kami! What is wrong with you? I know you're all scary with your death scythe, but do you have to go to that extent? Killing that kid?"

Kami glowered at Sierra, "What are you talking about? I didn't kill that Russell kid. I got rid of his Unversed."

"Hein?"

Kami then pointed up, "Russell and company are inside that house."

The gang looked up and there was Carl Fredericksen flying home, heading for the finish line. Carl, Russell, Kevin and Dug were inside and they all looked fine.

"So loooonnnng, suckers!" the group laughed.

"Wait!" Sierra exclaimed, "They're still in the race?"

"They're getting away!" The ducks exclaimed, "After them!"

Kami and Sierra took off on their gliders again, in pursuit to the big flying house which was still on the race with its many balloons. But the house was so far ahead… and was so close to the finish line, the crowd cheered started building up to that moment where the winner was gonna get announced.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Sierra exclaimed.

The house suddenly stopped floating.

"Huh?" Carl blinked. He looked up. The balloons were wedged into a tree's many branches. Carl angrily pressed his hands on the window as if trying to push the house off the tree. "Grr… D-dang it! Hey, Russell! Help me push this house off this—!"

BOOOM!

The balloons' explosion violently shook the skies. The house was now balloon-less.

"Uh-oh."

The house plummeted a hundred feet and shattered into pieces. Smokes overwhelmed the entire racetrack. All stared for a moment at the poor house demolished.

Axel joined in on cue. He looked completely wet and his whole body looked battered and his clothes were torn. The group turned to him. Sierra looked appalled and so did Kami.

"Oh gosh…" Axel wheezed, bending down with his hands resting on his tights, "You won't beLLIEEEVE the fight I had with these Incredibles family. MAN, aren't they incredible?" He pulled out his last balloon, "Good thing I save my balloon at that last moment."

The teens suddenly watched a wood splinter coming straight at them. It ran right through Axel's balloon.

PAAAF!

Axel paled. His face slowly twisted into a painful sob, "eeek…" Kami and Sierra who were still standing there.

"What are y'all waiting for?" Huey screamed at the two girls, catching their attention, "Y'all the only ones in the race!"

Kami and Sierra didn't even notice they stopped when Carl's house was trapped.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Dewey and Louie quacked, and the girls jumped back on their Keyblade Gliders and they were off again, the finish line slowly closing in on them. The crowd behind the finish line watched in anticipation. Sierra was closing in. Kami was closing in. Both were going head-to-head.

Finally the finish line was crossed!

xXx

The Pixar characters crowded the Disney Town Main Plaza, all roared in cheers and thundered with applause as the grand-prize winner stepped into the podium and turned her cheery-flushed face before them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your Pixar Racing Winner of the Year!" Mike announced over the cheerful applauding crowd, "SIERRA STELLASERAH!"

The crowd roared again. Sierra was literally in tears, flapping her hands over her face, trying not to be too dramatic.

"Congratulations, dear Winner!" Mike said, "Please receive this award as your delicious grand prize: Your Pixel Dreams Award!"

Sierra watched a woman in a bunny suit approaching her with the huge bowl of Ice Cream. A waterfall of saliva poured out of the Pixar characters and the Keybearers' mouths at the sight of the delicious treat.

"Oh… my… gosssh! I cannot believe I won something!" Sierra's eyes glimmered, "…this treat is delicious."

Axel tossed his arms frustratingly, "Unbelievable." He turned to Kami, pointing his hand at Sierra, "Didn't she win a Beauty Pageant before? Why can't she let me win something I truly care about? And YOU should've popped her balloon!"

Kami smirked, "Sorry Axie. Couldn't turn that joyful face into sadness." She patted his back, "Besides, there's always next year."

"Grrr…"

The crowd continued to cheer on for Sierra, who was once again having her moment in the spotlight much to Axel's dismay.

"Thank you! Thank you all! I love you! I love you so much! Muah! Muah! Mmm—MUAH!"

* * *

**Next Chapter**:: _A Notre-Dame Mystery_

-This episode is like a combination of Doctor Lautrec with some Hunchback of Notre Dame goodness. A treasure hunt stirs up the streets of Paris as Rian, Tenshu and King Mickey seeks the mysterious Golden Chalice which could be a key to many fortunes and many dooms.-

* * *

**A/N**: In memory of Pixar co-founder (and Apple Founder) Steve Jobs.

Now on another light note, the holidays are coming. So get in the spirit with the KHIII Online HD holiday special: **Kingdom Hearts III Christmas HD**. Now complete. Check it out all winter long.


	7. Ep4: A NotreDame Mystery

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix.**

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story belong to their respective authors. More information about them are found in the "Original Characters' Intro" chapter.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Online HD::**

_**Volume II**_

_**-**A Notre Dame Mystery**-**_

* * *

The old man was on his knees, at the late hour, before the Holy Altar of the Notre Dame Cathedral, praying before a crowd of candle lights still burning low and barely illuminating the church at that late night dusk hour. The man was a large man with gray hair and bushy mustache covering most of his upper lip and puffy beard that made him look like Santa Claus; and sporting a fancy clergy coat with an embroidered sash. His attire and his physical appearance revealed his status: a pious well-respected priest who was a prayer warrior judging by the way he fierily prayed in front of the Altar.

Finally he took a deep breath and came to his feet. After a brief pause before the Altar, giving thanks, he turned around and suddenly the candle lights vanished, as if blown away by a passing wind. The priest turned back, watching the smoke of the candles drifting off into the air.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." He muttered to himself.

"Got that right." A voice spooked him. The old man whizzed around and saw a man in a black cloak coming straight at him with no hesitation but with lethal intent. The old man felt a sharp pain pierce through his abdomen and he cried out so loudly it filled the entire cathedral. Next thing the old man knew, his vision blurred out and darkness overtook him.

**xXx**

-**La Cité des Cloches-**

There was a great festival in Paris and everyone was part of it. Everyone even our newcomers to the world, Rian and Tenshu—or more appropriately, Kage 'Ruin' Rei—or as Rian recently found out—Kage's heart.

Rian doesn't know for how long he was supposed to return Kage's heart to his body, or his rightful body, but he knew he had no time to waste. Though he couldn't actually locate the real Kage's body, he knew at least where his twin—Tenshu—was. Back at Midlight City hospital, still under the coma.

Right now, they have landed at _La Cite des Cloches. _And as the teens noticed, the city's broad avenues spread out before them were alive and filled with much excitement from a crowd full of people, and that got our heroes curious. Concrete streets lead to many houses and stores; but one huge white concrete slabs in particular lead to a large gothic cathedral glinting in sandy-gold that made it almost look silver, with two large towers steady to the sky.

"Wow…" Rian marveled at the cathedral, "Talk about a kick of a design."

"I guess…" Kage wondered.

"…if you kids are looking for a tour guide," spoke a voice from behind the teens, "then welcome to the most splendid city ever: Paris. _La Cite des Cloches_."

It was Phoebus, greeting the teens with huge grin and open arms.

"We're pleased to see foreigners in this mythical realm." Phoebus's lovely wife, Esmeralda greeted the teens also with a welcoming smile. "And just in time for the festival_._"

"Gee, thanks Sir… " Rian replied.

"Oh, sorry kids. Where are my manners? Name's Phoebus and this is my wife Esmeralda."

"Nice to meet you." Esmeralda curtsied. Kage, not knowing how to respond, curtsied back. But Rian stopped him before he got the chance to. "…yeah," Rian smiled back at the group, "Nice to meet you guys too. Forgive my friend's… greeting attempt. He's been inside for _way _too long."

"Oh." Phoebus uttered, finding this creepy. But Esmeralda found it amusing.

"So you guys are having a festival?" asked Kage Ruin.

"An annual celebration of Our Lady of Paris, La Notre Dame Cathedral." Esmeralda said, "It's her 666th Anniversary."

"Wow. She's old… and a creepy anniversary." Rian commented, "666th? Are you serious?"

"Is… something wrong with it?" Kage Ruin asked Rian curiously.

Rian turned to Kage Ruin, "…Well…" he hesitated, "It's just that the number 666 is more than just a number from where I come from. It's…" he then whispered to the group, "…a creepy evil number."

"Superstitious are you boy?" Phoebus laughed cheerfully, "Oh-Ho-Ho! Don't worry about a thing! Nothing wrong is going to happen here at this festival. Trust me."

"Word of advice guys: you don't want to tell Phoebus to _trust _him." Esmeralda said. Phoebus gasped, taken aback, "Aw come on, my love! They gotta!"

"What's going on?" spoke a young kid, about 12 years-old. He approached the group, and Phoebus and Esmeralda welcomed him to the group.

"Ah, Zephyr." Phoebus said, introducing him, "This is our son Zephyr. Zephyr, this is Rian and Kage."

"There's so much to do here." Zephyr said, "There's even a contest! Or rather an ugly pageant."

"Ugly pageant?" Rian repeated.

"You know? For the ugly people!" Zephyr babbled, "That's the best part! And it'll happen at the end of the festival! I have a big feeling that Quasimodo's gonna be a shoo-in again this year!"

"Zephyr!" Phoebus and Esmeralda shouted at their son. Zephyr shrugged, "What? It's the truth!"

"Who's Quasimodo?" Kage asked.

Before Phoebus could answer, there was a loud cry, filling the city. " _Au secours! Au secours!_ Our Great Priest Jean-Marie Reymand. He was murdered!"

The entire festival turned their attention to the person at the cathedral shouting for help. He was a young clergy and he dragged out from the cathedral the body of the Priest. There were no blood on his robe. His face was very pale and ashen. He looked like he didn't struggle at all.

Phoebus examined the body. "He's not breathing…" he said, turning to the man, "You sure he was really murdered? Didn't he die of natural causes?"

"If he died of natural causes, why would I be screaming 'he was murdered' in the first place?" the clergy argued before ripping the robe off the dead priest, "LOOK!"

There was the Blackheart Symbol, right on the Priest's chest, tattooed as if someone carved through his skin purposely to make that piece of repulsive art of meat and blood hue. The crowd gasped at that terrifying display.

"Oh no…" Rian knelt before the Priest and lay hands on his chest. There was an ominous pause. Rian's face paled, "No, no, no…!" he staggered back before facing Phoebus and everyone else, "His heart's been robbed."

The town flooded in panic and repulse.

"Who would DO such thing?" Esmeralda wondered.

Then a scream filled the air. All heads whizzed near the cathedral and the crowd watched a couple of soldiers get slayed before them. The men fell flat on his face and saw the assassin sporting a hooded turban. He removed the hood and revealed his flashing crimson eyes.

"Sarousch...?" Phoebus was shocked to see him.

Sarousch flipped the knife in the air, "Surprised to see me, Phoebus?" his crimson eyes suddenly flashed golden. Both Rian and Kage startled at that sight.

Sarousch turned around and took off into the Cathedral. "He's escaping!" another citizen cried out, then another, "After him!"

And Phoebus quickly ordered Esmeralda to watch Zephyr and took off after the assassin. Rian and Kage gave chase. Rian summoned his Keyblade and Kage summoned something else: a Grimoire.

The gang arrived got inside the Cathedral and darted straight for the congregation of prayer where the altar was situated. The whole place was empty. The trio split up, crossed stairways, hallways and sneaked into every room in the Cathedral. They returned at the concregation of prayer.

"He's gone." Kage confirmed.

"How can he?" Phoebus complained, "We've searched every places in this cathedral."

As the trio moped about the fact that they lost the city's most wanted, they weren't aware that they were being watched in a secluded corner at the top balcony section of the congregation room. It was Quasimodo. The hunchback sternly gazed his eyes on the two Keybearers.

xXx

"He just vanished like that?" Esmeralda asked the party who's just rejoined her and her son Zephyr at the city's square. Phoebus shrugged, "That's what it looked like. Either that or we didn't search for him fast enough."

"Then we need to search for him faster." Rian proposed. "I swear guys, I saw the color in his eyes. They were gleaming golden."

"Are you sure that Sarousch is not part of the Blackhearts?" Kage asked.

"Kaaage." Rian turned to Kage with a look that says he shouldn't say anything. He furiously shook his head. But too late, the gang have now turned suspicious.

"What?" Kage appeared confused, "Did I say anything wrong?"

"What's a Blackheart?" Zephyr asked.

"It's..." Rian hesitated, "...kind of a long story." he said dismissively.

"We need to enforce security around here." Phoebus proposed, "Sarousch was a notorious criminal who tried to steal La Fidele and we cannot have him get away murdering people for it."

"La Fidele...?" Kage said inquiringly.

"It's the cathedral most beloved bell." Phoebus said, "It's full of precious stones inside and Sarousch made an attempt to rob it not long ago." he then spoke with fervor to his group of officers, "Now I want everyone of you to scour the area for this scoundrel. He cannot get away with the crime he had committed. Split up!"

"Hey let us help you man." Rian said to Phoebus as the officers went on their search party for Sarousch, "We will find that criminal for you and bring him to justice."

"Me too!" Zephyr agreed before turning to Phoebus, "Come on Dad."

Phoebus shook his head, "I'm sorry son, I can't let you do that." he then turned to Rian and Kage, "And same thing goes for you two either. You guys are walking on dangerous ground here and I can't risk it with a killer maniac like Sarousch on the loose. Let us handle this." He then turned to the army of officers, "Gentlemen! Gather your troops. We're going on a manhunt."

The festival was still going on later that afternoon, but the laughter that once filled the air and greeted Rian and Kage with great smile had gone sour as people spread out fresh gossip on psycho killer Sarousch's whereabouts while they kept on playing from the back of their minds that horrendous sight of two people murdered before them near the Notre-Dame. But still, they tried to keep the party going.

Zephyr found Rian and Kage near the cathedral and approached them, carrying three delicious snacks of Toasted baguettes cut into 6 inches on a silver platter and spread with a gooey spreadable paste that looked like drying puke.

"Care for some snacks, guys?" Zephyr offered the guys the snacks.

Rian and Kage stared at it briefly, "Uhh… what is this?" Kage said, pointing at the snack.

"It's Paté." Zephyr called the paste, "It's a mixture of ground beef, fat, with healthy herbs and spices minced into a spreadable buttery paste. It's quite nutritious."

Rian and Kage took one piece, wrinkling their noses. As they moved the snacks closer to their mouths, they retreated, but this time their noses suddenly relaxed. The odor wasn't so bad. Heck it was quite pleasant. They took a bite and their faces lit up.

"Amazing…" Rian said after one bite, then soon finished the entire piece before 30 seconds, "Delicious for something that looks like a rare bird business."

"Paté is a very famous dish here in the French countries." Explained Zephyr, "People are quite fond of them, especially when they eat it with bread, cake, a healthy meal…" Zephyr slowly pulled a small blueprint from his pocket, "…and a solved puzzle."

Rian and Kage blinked at the sight of the blueprint.

"It's the blueprint of the Notre-Dame's basement." Zephyr whispered, "It leads to a secret passageway to the underground chamber of the cathedral. And look at the patterns here."

Rian and Kage read the pattern. "It looks like someone drew up a way to access the passageway by following the lines from start to finish." Kage said.

"Exactly. And look at what the pattern says."

Rian's eyes widened, "…Paté…?"

Zephyr nodded.

"Whoa."

"But what does that mean?" Kage looked confused.

"I saw Sarousch drop this blueprint when he escaped and you guys pursuit him. At first I thought it meant nothing but actually it sure does. See, no one ever managed to access the Underground Chamber of the Cathedral for it was too secretive, even for the architects. So when I read the written patterns leading to the finish line—the wall at the very far right of the basement, I knew it meant something."

"Why do you think Sarousch just… vanished like that before you guys even got the chance to catch him?" Zephyr explained. Already, Rian and Kage knew the answer to that, "The passageway!" Rian said, "He must've accessed it before we could even catch him!"

"I think we have a winner."

"We should tell Phoebus of this new find!" Kage proposed.

Kage turned the other way but Zephyr stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Uhh… no. I don't think so." He waved the blueprint, "_We're_ finding Sarousch."

"What?"

"Dude, it's too dangerous."

"Dangero—! Guys, I'm 12 years old, I can handle danger. Just like you two." Zephyr explained, "Besides, you need me more than I do."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because…!" Zephyr paused, looked around to see the overflow of passerby, aware that it was too risky to reveal his secret. He quickly pulled Rian and Kage aside to a secluded area. Finally alone, Zephyr leaned in closer to them.

"I know of the Blackhearts."

Rian and Kage looked at each other.

"Believe me. It's true. And I know of your secret. You're Keyblade Riders, chosen agents to protect the Realm of Light and all of its inhabitants. I was on my way home one day when one of them creatures tried to attack me but I was rescued."

"By who?" Kage asked.

"One of you guys of course!" Zephyr argued, "He had a suit of armor on."

"Thunder…" Rian muttered to his throat, already guessing who that vagabond was behind the mask.

"What did it look like?" Kage asked.

"His suit? It was kinda reddish… ruby-like…" Zephyr added.

Rian, after a brief silence, searched through his thoughts. Not Thunder. "…Okay. Maybe it's not Thunder."

"No it's not." Kage shook his head, confirming.

"He also had a Keyblade. Yeah, that's right. One of those swords shaped like a key. But the point is, after he rescued me, he gave me this key…" Zephyr ruffled through his pocket and pulled out a small pocket key, "…he told me to keep it to myself until the Keyblade Rider of Light shows up. And only then you can lead him the way with the key."

"Only you?" Kage said, unsure that a kid like Zephyr should earn such very heavy task for a Keyblade Rider. Zephyr nodded.

"You told your parents?" Rian asked.

"I told them about the attack! But they wouldn't believe me."

"All right. We'll go together to the basement of the Cathedral." Rian proposed, "But you gotta stay close. If we're going to find Sarousch, we'll need to find him together."

Kage spotted a law officer marching by. He was coming from the Cathedral. He turned back to the duo, "And if we're to get into the Cathedral, we need to be very discreet. There are lots of officers occupying the building right now and we shouldn't get caught."

Rian and Zephyr observed the officers on patrol. Rian grinned, "This should be a cinch." He summoned his Keyblade, "Check it."

He pointed up the sky and a sparkle shot zipped out of the Keyblade and into the city's air. A glowing sphere the shape of a clock glimmered into view and the entire city got frozen like a Pause on a video. Zephyr and Kage were amazed.

Rian made his Keyblade disappear. "See?" he said, "Easy as pie." He breezed through the still crowd and past the inert officers and entered the cathedral. He stopped, turned around to see Zephyr and Kage still gaping by the magic.

"Guys!" Rian called out. They snapped back to reality. "Come on! The magic doesn't last longer you know?"

Zephyr and Kage quickly reached Rian.

"I never thought I'd actually witness the mighty power of a Keybearer." Zephyr said with a huge smile on the face.

The trio entered the cathedral and seconds passed, the clock sphere glimmered in the sky again and the whole city came back to life. No one suspected anything and the officers remained clueless but still on alert.

The trio reached the basement where they were greeted by a cold empty room with a temperature dropping like a walk-in freezer. They were also lots of tiles on the floor, which made the room colder.

"Okay, so you say that the path to the cathedral catacombs can be revealed by the word "Pate" deciphered here in the basement, right?" Kage said and Zephyr and Rian nodded.

"My theory is…" Kage went on, "That we can decipher these words if we count and step on these tiles carefully enough to create the letter."

Zephyr opened the blueprint and examined the letters. The P was formed without a straight-line behind the circle part of the letter. The A had no horizontal straight line in the middle of the letter. The T formed with the horizontal line looping into the vertical to form the letter. The E had no middle straight line, but the last line of the E pointed toward the finish line.

"Judging by those letters, the lines are kinda like cut…" Zephyr said.

"It looks like some sort of digital font it's forming." Rian said.

"I'll go first." Zephyr said. "Be careful." Kage said to the young kid.

Zephyr took a step on the first tile. He then stepped on the second, then the third and the fourth. The moment he reached the fourth, all the tiles he stepped on glowed bright red. Rian, Kage and Zephyr exchanged excited glances.

"It's working…" Kage said.

"No chiz." Rian said.

"Guys, follow my lead!" Zephyr ordered and the Keybearers followed his exact steps. Zephyr turned to his right according to the map and took two more steps on the tile. He then turned again to his right and went south, four steps on the tiles. Then to his left he headed east, three tiles. At the final tile, all the tiles the guys have stepped on formed in glowing red hue the letter P.

"I can't believe we're actually solving this Puzzle!" Zephyr cheered on.

Suddenly the four tiles before Zephyr crumbled, revealing a deep abyss. The startled Zephyr almost losing his balance.

"Careful Zephyr!" Rian pulled him back before he could fall. The guys examined the abyss had created a gap between where they stood and the next tile.

"How did…!" Kage wondered, "How did that happen?"

"Congratulations, kids." A voice spoke from across the room. All heads turned to the source of the voice. "You've just solved the first puzzle."

"Sarousch!" Zephyr frowned at the sight of the thief. The notorious Sarousch's eyes glowed bright golden. Rian gasped at it, "…wait a minute." He frowned, "You're not Sarousch!"

All heads turned to Rian. "Huh?"

"Looks like we have a winner… Johnny Thunder." Sarousch grinned, "…but since we're all here, how about a proper introduction."

Possessed Sarousch left the floor, floating creepily in midair.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "Feast your frightening eyes on Maurchel the Superior. Returning from the dead to wreck havoc all cretins defying me!"

Sarousch, or Maurchel, cackled out loud.

* * *

**Next Chapter**:: _The Chalice of Hearts_

-The Notre Dame Mystery continues. Maurchel has returned, in the body of a crazed criminal on the loose; and our heroes have found themselves right under his fingers. What is the devilish ex-leader of the Blackhearts Dominion really after? Revenge, or something else?

* * *

******Author's Note:**The story updates condition have changed. Please read them on my profile to see what you can expect for the future of this fanfic and all of my other fanfics.


End file.
